


Salami

by L1av



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brat Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Crygasms, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink is pretty light, Deep Anal Penetration Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grad Student Bucky Barnes, Inappropriate uses of medical equipment, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nail Digging and Teeth Biting, Nurse Steve Rogers, Overstimulation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/pseuds/L1av
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone hears stories about the idiots who have to go to the ER to get random objects removed from their asses. If someone told Bucky he’d be spending his weekend in the hospital for one of the most embarrassing occurrences of his life, he’d probably laugh in their face and tell them to go fuck off. But here he is, in the ER with eleven inches of packaged, cold salami stuck up his ass. To make matters worse, his nurse is really hot. Really hot. </p><p>Join Bucky for one of the most awkward and yet comical experiences of his life that leads to self-discovery, trust and maybe even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salami

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Salami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041631) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



> So this fic started out as a complete and utter joke, inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58-jcJupBug) and the encouragements of my chat group The Space Nerds. This is for them. 
> 
> So here's to [beth-johanssenbeck](http://beth-johanssenbeck.tumblr.com/), [herobeck](http://herobeck.tumblr.com/) and [stevebbucky](http://stevebbucky.tumblr.com/). Follow them on tumblr! They are all adorable and wonderful people! :)
> 
> I am not in the medical field! I did, however, speak to my friend who is an ER physician and he said this sounded pretty close to legit. Also, it's made to be fun and light-hearted so don't take it too seriously! (And if you do, we can discuss how Buffy never went to class and somehow passed high school in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Yeah that's realistic... X'DDD)

So, if someone told Bucky he’d be spending his weekend in the hospital for one of the most embarrassing occurrences of his life, he’d probably laugh in their face and tell them to go fuck off. He knows what he’s doing. He’s been– quite literally– training his ass since he was a teenager for this kind of stuff.

But here he is, scrunched up uncomfortably leaning back on an ER bed and keeping his ankles tucked up under his ass. Thinking back on it now, he’s surprised at how calm he’d been when he’d walked into the hospital, bow-legged and teary-eyed. He absolutely meant to get it that far up there, but he’d been smart! He’d threaded the damn thing, but when he went to pull it out, the small hole he made through the meat and wrapper strained against him pulling the thread and _pop_ went the string out and up the salami went.

That’s right.

Bucky Barnes is currently in the hospital because he has eleven inches of cold, thick salami up his ass.

“I’m gonna die like this,” Bucky blurts to absolutely no one. He is surrounded by nothing but a monitor (isn’t even on), a rolling stool doctors liked to sway in when they talk to patients, and a curtain that gives him some semblance of privacy. He can hear the people around him, scuffling around and mumbling– broken sobs from people bleeding out on the ER floor (okay not that bad, but Bucky has a flair for drama). He wonders if the nurses are laughing at him. He wonders if the doctors are laughing at him. Probably. Probably everyone is laughing at him. Who shoves salami up their ass?

Bucky does apparently.

He adjusts his weight, gasping when the salami moves inside him, warm up against his insides now and pressing awkwardly into his intestines. It usually feels good to be so full– to feel the girth slip right up into his intestines and stretch out his rim so tight it’s like smooth velvet. But right now, right now he can’t stop thinking about the mortification he’ll feel when he sees his doctor finally.

He’s been checked in by a medical assistant who clearly decided Bucky was way above her pay grade. Honestly, he doesn’t blame her. Who’d want to deal with some idiot gay kid who likes shoving rather strange objects up his ass? Truthfully, Bucky’s surprised he’s not had this delightful experience before. He’s used plugs that’d make a woman see cross-eyed, anal beads that were so long he’s pretty sure they slipped right up into his intestines and danced along with him when he swayed his hips to the rib-shaking beat at the clubs, he’s used cucumbers, eggplants, carrots and anything remotely resembling a dick.

But there was some kind of unspoken challenge by the eleven inch long and one and a half inch in diameter salami that he really wanted to try out. It felt good, going in. Filled him up so nice, making him feel tighter than a fucking blushing schoolgirl before prom night. It’d slipped in so easily and his cock was throbbing, begging to come just from the sensation of that chunk of meat reaching back further than his canal went, the soft dip it slipped up into and then…

And then it started to hurt.

And then he’d pulled too fast.

And now here he is.

The pain is tolerable at this point, sometimes if he breathes in a bit too deeply he gets a little twang of pain but other than that, it’s a dull pressure deep within his body. He slams his head back against the bed, staring up at the florescent lighting. It’s mocking him, laughing with its blinding luminosity that casts no shadow against his shame. He wouldn’t be so shameful of his little hobby when it’s just him and the dog at home if he hadn’t panicked.

The thread would’ve held if he’d just pulled it out nice and slow. Like he’d practiced. And he had practiced. He isn’t an amateur at deep anal insertion. If you’re going to be an idiot at least be smart about it (and look how well that turned out).

“Okay Bucky!” a man with an auburn beard chimes happily as he’s eyeing Bucky’s chart. He’s got the prettiest shade of blond atop his head and his muscles barely fit in those blue scrubs.

“You my doctor?” Bucky asks, already wanting to dig himself a hole and just die in it. Salami deeply penetrated into him and all.

The man smiles. It’s kind and his eyes sparkle like some God damned love-interest in a soap opera. Bucky can’t decide if he wants to punch him or kiss him (probably both).

“No. I’m a nurse. Name’s Steve.”

Bucky tries to smile but he shifted his pelvis and the salami is moving downward a bit. Bucky gasps, biting his lower lip. He can feel the salami still in his rectum– just barely out of reach for his fingers but still pressing into him like a damn cock ready to pound him senseless.

“How’s it goin’?” Steve asks, a knowing smirk on his bearded face with his twinkling blue eyes and those red fucking lips and okay Jesus, Bucky wants to kiss him.

“I’ve got eleven inches of salami up my ass. How’dya think it’s goin’?” Bucky grits out.

Steve’s brow raises but he doesn’t say anything. Just merely jots down something on his clipboard.

Bucky bites his lip again, this time more out of embarrassment than the awkward pleasure this hunk of salami is still giving him. He can’t believe it still feels _kind_ of good, even after all this time. He slowly rocks his hips forward, gasping again when heat pools in his stomach, hot and ready to spill right out his cock if he’s not careful. Just what he needs, to come all over his pretty nurse with his pretty red lips and…

Okay that’s actually not a bad idea.

“So uh,” Bucky begins. “Everyone in the break room makin’ fun of the guy with salami up his ass?”

Steve smiles. He’s got pretty teeth. “No. Actually, we’re more inclined to be curious _why_ there’s an eleven inch salami stick in your rectum over the comedy. That could kill you.”

“Feels good,” Bucky whispers, rocking his hips forward again, his eyes fluttering closed momentarily.

“Repeat that?” Steve asks, sitting up.

“Nothin’,” Bucky grunts. “So, whadda we do now?”

“I’m going to ask you a few questions and then we’re going to stand you up and get you to imaging.”

“So your interns can have something to hang in their lockers?” Bucky snaps. He’s not trying to be so defensive. Pretty men with rippling muscles, beards that look like they’d be so good between Bucky’s thighs and pressed against his asshole kind of make him nervous. He’s never grown out of the “be mean if you think they’re cute” stage.

Steve smiles again, his full lips spreading softly as he tugs the corners up. Bucky really wants to kiss him. Maybe see what those lips would look like wrapped around his dick.

“You gay, Steve?” Bucky inquires before Steve can say anything back to the previous retort.

Steve blinks, his plump lips parting silently and fuck yeah those lips would be so pretty around Bucky’s dick.

“H–”

“I only ask cause, well, I have a giant stick of salami up my ass and you’re a nurse.”

“That’s stereotyping,” Steve deflects, a grin still on those pretty lips of his. He keeps flashing those smiles and Bucky’s wants to wrap his lips around this man’s dick too.

“You didn’t answer,” Bucky teases, running his tongue over his lips slowly.

Steve flushes light pink. It’s cute under the fluorescent light but it also kind of makes him look like he spent a little too long in a tanning booth. He rolls forward on his stool, tilting his head to the side.

“Does it matter?”

“Huh?” Bucky asks.

“Does it matter what I am? I’m gonna put my finger in your ass in a second anyway.”

Bucky audibly moans at the idea.

Steve’s grin only spreads wider.

“You’re a little shit,” Bucky laughs, leaning back against the headrest. His ankles are killing him and he’s pretty sure his toes have gone numb, but he can’t sit like this. He’d shove the salami up so far into his intestines he’d be farting salami for a month.

“Says the guy with salami up his ass,” Steve retorts, his tone light and friendly. He’s got that kind of aura that exudes kindness and confidence– but not overtly so. The “I’ve got a big dick, but I don’t need to flaunt it” kind of way. Bucky hopes this guy’s got a big dick. Clearly he’s into large objects getting shoved up his ass.

“Do you put things in your rectum frequently?”

“Why, your dick on offer?” Bucky taunts, a salacious grin over his lips. He’s got sinful lips just like this guy and unlike this guy– he knows how to use them.

Steve cocks a brow, letting a few beats of silence pass between them. He sits back, groaning out a sigh. “Bucky– I’m gonna be frank. You’ve got a piece of meat almost as large as my forearm in your rectum. Given the rectum is only around five to seven inches– that means the rest of it’s found its way into your intestines and since you told the MA it’s still in the wrapper, I imagine there’s some sharp little pinches of plastic covering it that can puncture your intestines and make you septic.”

“What’s septic?”

“Picture little fecal pieces trickling into your abdomen muscles.”

“Ew,” Bucky expresses, his face bunching up in a disgruntled grimace.

“Ew’s right,” Steve comments, adjusting on the stool. He’s too big for that thing and it’s almost comical except the laughing stock in the little closed in space is Bucky– with a giant stick of meat in his ass.

“I uh,” Bucky begins, suddenly feeling overly shy and a bit too naked despite being shrouded in a hospital gown. “I do.”

“Do what?” Steve asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Put things up there a lot.”

Steve rolls his tongue over his bottom lip. “Like?”

“Really?” Bucky sighs, his heart stuttering in his chest. He’s starting to feel clammy and his knees are starting to tremble from being folded so tight. He recognizes he’s the idiot in the ER who thought putting something up his ass was a good idea. If he could hold onto any little bit of dignity left, he’d surely cling to it like a lifeline.

“Really,” Steve encourages. “We need to be sure there’s nothing else inside you.”

“Isn’t that what the x-ray’s for?!” Bucky bleats, his spine awkwardly snapping up, sending the salami pressing down on his rectum. He lets out a moan, dropping forward onto his hands and knees. Blood runs into his feet again and it’s a cascade of pins and needles from a waterfall. He bows his spine, hitching his breath when the salami moves again in him. It doesn’t feel good. It makes his stomach squeeze and the room spins softly.

“We need to be sure there’s nothing that can damage the x-ray or compromise treatment,” Steve explains. “Are you okay?” Steve’s standing now, walking closer to Bucky. His hands are big and he’s reaching out with the concern a best friend offers at a frat party when their friend decided they were going to get shitfaced.

“Don’t touch me!” Bucky rushes out, he leans away but every movement causes the salami to do something. Dip or slip or rock further inside. Anything. Bucky’s eyes flutter closed as he bows his spine again, dropping it into an arch and then bows once more. “Oh fuck.” It’s not hurting anymore.

Steve’s eyes are wide as he stands there, hovering partly in what looks like shock and part wonder. His hands are still outstretched but he’s respecting Bucky’s request. “Are you– um– pleasuring yourself?”

“I can’t help it,” Bucky breathes, rocking his hips softly. “I feel it no matter what. But it’s also making me wanna puke.”

“We gotta get you to imaging.”

“Thought you were gonna put your finger up my ass.”

“You’ve got a hunk of salami in the way,” Steve comments, gingerly taking Bucky’s shoulders and helping him upright. “There’s plenty of time for rectal exams later.”

* * *

 

Steve has to help Bucky all the way to imaging. His body’s warm and the scrubs are so thin that Bucky can feel each muscle, each dip of that luxurious body under that potato sack of a scrub shirt and Bucky wants nothing more than to rip it off with his teeth. Then he remembers, he’s got salami up his ass and he’s absolutely positive he can’t get both Steve’s dick and the salami up in him at the same time. He’s still banking on this guy having a huge cock.

Bucky leans into Steve, pretending to trip a few times so he can press his hand to the man’s chest. All Steve does is smile and hold Bucky a bit closer, a little steadier. He’s clearly trying to help Bucky stand but Bucky doesn’t care. He’ll take what he can get and right now, he’s allowed the luxury of pretending to be in discomfort when standing upright actually feels pretty damn great for the salami but– blond man with bulging muscles and the softest looking beard Bucky has ever seen. He’s entitled to some of the finer things in life when he’s got a giant meat stick shoved up his ass.

“I’m gonna help you lie down,” Steve details, leading Bucky over to a hard table with the imaging machine all around. “If you start feeling pain, tell me or squeeze my hand, okay?”

Bucky nods. He hasn’t tried to lie down yet but he’s scared that pushing his ass against the table is going to shove the salami further up him. “Can I lie on my stomach?” he asks meekly, feeling his cheeks heat up. He’s not impervious to embarrassment as much as he wishes he was and right now, he’s hating (and loving) every second he gets to stay with Steve but wishing the circumstance was different. Like a bar or a club. He’s still not even sure if the man’s gay or not.

“Sure,” Steve whispers, offering a sympathetic smile.

Steve and the x-ray tech help Bucky onto the table and then he’s getting covered with those weird led shawls and then that’s that. His insurance agency is going to love this.

Once the imaging is finished, Steve’s up again, gingerly helping Bucky roll off the table and into Steve’s arms. Bucky pauses, looking up at Steve with a shy smile as he somewhat planks in Steve’s arms. He doesn’t care how weird this looks or how awkward he was getting off the table; he’s pressed into Steve’s chest and suddenly feels he needs to amputate both his arms to keep from touching that beard.

God, he wants to touch that beard.

“You okay?” Steve inquires, a little flushed himself. Bucky hopes Steve thinks he’s pretty. He really fucking hopes Steve thinks he’s pretty.

“I just want it out.”

Steve helps Bucky stand up properly on his own, but never lets go of his arm. “I know. I hope we get it out of you soon.”

There’s no hint of judgment in Steve’s tone. No trace of laughter or mirth in his eyes. He’s completely sympathetic and Bucky’s so stunned he forgets to breathe. Bucky’s the idiot here, the story that the hospital gets to tell their families when they go home tonight. The idiot was the salami up his ass, all because he really enjoys deep anal penetration.

“C’mon. Let’s get you into a room.”

“I get my own room?” Bucky asks as he leans into Steve. He smells like cologne and whatever detergent he uses on his scrubs. Bucky likes it. It’s soft and masculine all at once and blankets his senses in a thick, downy illusion of security.

“Yeah. That tends to happen when more serious cases come into the ER,” Steve remarks, leading Bucky away from imaging and down the hall to the in-patient wing.

Bucky looks around, bright-eyed and curious; He sees some doctors, a group of interns and a patient with a giant cast on his leg from the thigh down. It smells like antiseptic chemicals. Bucky’s suddenly gasping and wishing for fresh air.

“You okay?” Steve asks, halting.

“It’s just stuffy.”

Steve smiles again. Bucky loves how much he smiles. “We’ll open your window.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

* * *

 

Bucky’s room is white and bland– the tile cold on his feet and the bed impossible to get up on because of the salami up his ass. He stands there, shuffling on his feet to keep his legs from overworking and just looks pathetically at Steve.

Steve licked his lips, quick and brief, like a snake. Bucky finds himself mimicking the movement of Steve’s tongue inside his own mouth. He moves forward, plopping Bucky’s chart into the holder at the end of the bed and then takes a seat on the bed.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Bucky teases, flashing a smirk.

“Not like you can sit. I’m seizing the opportunity.”

“Don’t you have other patients to see?” Bucky blurts. He doesn’t want Steve to go, but he knows this is Steve’s job and of course there are a ton of other idiots with objects inside their bodies that shouldn’t be there. Or maybe the rest of them are typical auto accident victims and Bucky’s just the idiot. He wants to believe he’s not the only idiot in the world who’d shove salami up his ass.

Steve nods, taking in a breath. “I do,” he says. “But I didn’t finish checking you in. Wanna tell me _why_ you shoved meat up into your– rectum?”

“My ass?” Bucky clarifies. “You healthcare types and your fancy words.”

“It’s a rectum. Your ass is just the cheeks. The anus is the hole–”

“Okay, okay!” Bucky snaps playfully. “I get it. You’re smart and I ain’t.”

“I mean, you did insert salami in your rectum,” Steve chastises, a cute little smirk on his face. He’s blushing a little with the smallest bit of red dusting against the apples of his cheeks– right above his beard. He’s so gorgeous it’s almost painful.

“How old are you, Steve?” Bucky asks, shifting his weight.

Steve leans back, looking out the window. “Thirty.”

Bucky nods, curling his toes against the tile for lack of anything else to do with himself. “That’s cool.”

“Is that your subtle way of callin’ me old?” Steve plays, shrugging a shoulder.

Bucky laughs– the motion bothers the salami but it doesn’t hurt, just feels indescribably _weird_. “Nah. You’re only five years older than me.”

“Okay, so instead of avoiding it, let’s just air it now. _Why_ did you insert eleven inches of salami in your rectum?” Steve asks, his face void of his smile and serious– brows pinched together and forehead lines pronounced. He’s still adorable. Bucky wants to groan. How can a guy be this fucking stunning? Does Steve even know he’s this stunning?

“I’m gay and I like things up my ass?” Bucky offers, his voice going an octave higher on the last syllable. “Pretty self-explanatory.”

“Okay fine,” Steve says, scribbling something on Bucky’s chart. “But why salami? Why not a dildo or something made for anal pleasure?”

Bucky bites his lip, swirling his hips a bit to feel the salami, sliding up and down and filling him so nicely he’s almost forgotten this is a _bad_ thing. “I’m adventurous. And salami is a lot cheaper than good dildos.”

“But dildos are safer,” Steve retorts, pressing the pen to his lips.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helpin’ get me better and not judge?” Bucky snaps, puffing his chest out a bit. He yelps when the salami presses against his bone. “Fuck!”

Steve’s up in a second, his hand warm and supportive against Bucky’s back and the other one at his stomach. “I’m gonna lift your shirt and apply some pressure, okay? Lemme know if it hurts too much.”

Bucky grits his teeth but nods. Steve’s hand is so warm against his abdomen. The skin on skin contact sends blood pumping into Bucky’s dick and he inadvertently thrusts his hips slowly into the air, gasping again when the salami moves around. It feels good again. He could probably get off like this if he kept rocking his hips.

Steve’s hand is wandering around his lower abdomen, pushing lightly and feeling around. He seems to be more focused on one area above anywhere else. He pushes down, earning a pained yelp from Bucky.

“It hurts! It hurts, it hurts!” Bucky shrieks.

Steve pulls his hand away, his face stone-serious. “We need to prep an OR for you now.”

“Why?” Bucky asks, his tone pitchy and desperate. He was so stupid. Thinking some string through a hole in the tail end of the salami would save him from this. He’d pushed too far. The salami wasn’t soft enough to bend with his intestine and now look where it got him!

“The salami keeps moving up. It’s rearranging your intestines and I’m worried it’s torn something.”

“And I’ll get septic?!” Bucky gasps, his face going green.

“It’ll be okay,” Steve reassures. He’s so close to Bucky, his hand still on the small of Bucky’s back.

No amount of Steve’s warmth or beauty can calm Bucky now. All he can see are his intestines ripping to shreds and blood gushing from his ass. Everyone would laugh at his funeral. He’s scared, limbs quivering and eyes misty as he stares up at Steve with wide-eyed desperation.  

“I’m going to check to see if your images are ready. They should be. I’ll get your doctor, okay?”

Bucky nods but truth be told, he doesn’t want the doctor. He wants Steve. He wants Steve to hold him, pet his hair and tell him everything’s going to be okay. He wants Steve’s warmth and his soft beard. He wants those sweet smelling scrubs that are too baggy around Steve’s waist. He wants his nurse.

Steve leaves Bucky standing there, swallowing roughly and trembling. He wishes he could lie down. He’d love to stop standing because his feet are throbbing and he hasn’t stood this much since he was a fast food cashier. He hated it then and he hates it now. He’s scared– too scared to be concerned by the embarrassment of having meat in his _rectum_. He doesn’t care if the nurses are laughing at him. All he cares about is surviving now. He was an idiot. An absolute idiot. He’s used so many different organic products though. Why was this unlike the others? He’s used champagne bottles, broomsticks and countless other phallic household items. He’s gone through cucumbers, carrots and even grapes. If you named it, Bucky probably tried it at least once. Why was this any different than all the rest?

Steve comes back with a man in a white lab coat and wiry black hair. He has silver-rimmed glasses and is noticeably older than Steve (smaller too). He takes the chart from Steve, his brown eyes scanning it quickly before he looks up at Bucky and smiles.

“Hello James.”

“Bucky,” Bucky instantly corrects. “I told the MA I go by Bucky.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the man says, sounding professionally sympathetic. Bucky doesn’t dislike him, but he’s not Steve. “I’m Dr. Banner. I’ll be performing your procedure.”

Bucky nods, looking over to Steve in the hopes there’s some kind of clue or indication that he trusts Dr. Banner. If Steve trusts him, then Bucky is going to trust him.

“Your imaging came back,” Dr. Banner continues. “You’ve got quite the story here.” He shows the image to Bucky. The salami looks huge, taking up all his ass and up into his lower abdomen. Bucky thinks it’s crazy how he’s not dead from this. Bodies are amazing things.

“Am I gonna be okay?” Bucky asks, sounding unsure and soft. He looks to Steve, desperate to see that smile again.

“We’re confident we can extract the object and search for any tearing of your intestinal lining.”

“The salami?” Bucky asks, sounding like an idiot. Of course he knows it’s the salami but he’s suddenly pressed between panic and fear. His bones are squeezing in his body and his nerves are two seconds from short-circuiting. “Are ya gonna cut me open?”

“Oh no,” Dr. Banner answers, his brows rising on his forehead. “I’ll use a speculum to open the anus and rectum and try to dislodge the– salami– with forceps if I can see it. If I can’t see it, we’ll put you under general anesthesia and perform a laparoscopy.”

Bucky takes an uneven breath. He wishes he could sit down and obsessively run his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry,” he admits. “I’m so sorry I’m makin’ you do this.”

Steve chuckles softly, placing that beautiful smile back on his face. “You’re not the only one who shows up with foreign objects inside your butt.”

Bucky smiles. He’s too scared and exhausted to laugh. “You’ll have to tell me stories.”

“I’ll talk to you through the entire procedure if you need it,” Steve consoles, his eyes sparking like the damn stars reflecting off the ocean.

“I’ll be awake?”

“Yes,” Dr. Banner speaks. “If the object isn’t too far up, which from your imaging it’s still partly in the rectum, we can have you perform the Valsalva maneuver.”

“What’s that?” Bucky asks unintelligibly.

“You hold your nose and blow,” Steve informs. “Pop your ears.”

“Why? What’s that gotta do with my ass?”

Steve laughs, running his fingers through his short strands. “It gets you using your anal muscles.”

“Oh my God,” Bucky breathes out, now obsessively running his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe this.”

Steve laughs softly through his nose– that smile still secure on his face. “We’re not judging you.”

Dr. Banner nods in agreement. “I extract foreign objects out of people’s rectums about twice a day.”

Bucky looks at them pathetically, his heart sinking low in his chest as it accepts the guilt of the situation. He’s just like any other idiot in the ER, he guesses.

“I’ll start you on an IV for relaxation and analgesia. You’ll be awake and you and me are just gonna have a good conversation, okay?” Steve asks, taking the chart back from Dr. Banner. “You’re gonna be fine. We just need that thing out so we can make sure it didn’t hurt your intestines.”

“How’ll you do that?”

“Colonoscopy,” Dr. Banner replies, his face blank. He really has done this too many times, Bucky thinks. Poop always makes people a little squeamish but not these men. They’ve seen it too many times and while it’s mortifying to Bucky, it’s just another day at the office to Dr. Banner and Steve.

“Let me know when he’s ready,” Dr. Banner says, waving at Steve and Bucky and then makes his way out of the room.

“He seems nice,” Bucky observes, eyeing Steve for any indication otherwise.

Steve flashes a toothy grin, moving to sit on the stool. “Very nice. Very patient too. You’re in good hands.”

“You know, I put a whole water bottle up my ass once and was able to push it back out.”

Steve raises his eyebrows. Bucky isn’t sure he’s impressed or mortified.

“I can’t believe I got something stuck. I can take about twenty-six inches on a good day too.”

Steve clicks his tongue, writing something in Bucky’s chart. “You really shouldn’t put things in your rectum that don’t belong there.”

“If that’s your casual way of telling me _gay_ sex is wrong, fuck yourself,” Bucky hisses, shifting his weight. The salami moves a bit again, but he’s too hung up on Steve’s comment to care.

“I didn’t say penises don’t belong there.”

Bucky smirks. “Really? But– I can’t get pregnant.”

Steve closes the chart, leaning on his knees over it. He looks Bucky up and down briefly before speaking. “Sex isn’t just about procreation. It’s about intimacy and building trust. Our bodies are just as starved for comfort as our minds. Sure it’s instinct to want to procreate, but our body isn’t built just for it. Prostate stimulation feels good, right?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Bucky breathes out. “Fuckin’ good.”

Steve laughs softly. “I mean, why would it feel good if it wasn’t meant to be touched?”

Bucky smiles, momentarily reprieved from his current circumstance. “You gay, Steve?”

Steve just smiles, shrugging. “Sexuality is just a spectrum.”

“I think you missed your calling,” Bucky teases. “You shoulda been a psychiatrist.”

“I should’ve. I certainly counsel enough people to be one. Did you know nurses are considered the most trustworthy professionals in America?”

Bucky blinks, shrugging. “No. But I guess I can see why. I trust you more than Dr. Banner and he’s gonna stick more shit up my ass.”

Steve barks out a laugh, his face flushing red. “Banner’s a great doc. And I’ll be right there too.”

Bucky’s heart squeezes at the way Steve says that– all gentle and encouraging. He’s good at his job and Bucky hates that he’ll probably never see Steve again after this. He’s pretty sure he can’t just ask the guy out. There’s probably some patient-provider issue and then again, why would Steve want to go out with a guy who shoves stuff up his ass?

“So like…” Bucky begins, feeling his nerves flare again, like sparklers– explosive and sizzling. “Am I gonna, ya know, shit on Banner or something?”

Steve throws his head back, grabs his chest and laughs. It’s so animated that Bucky can’t help but chuckle. “No. But that’s cute of you to ask.”

“Cute?” Bucky echoes, dipping his chin.

“Okay fine. Very non-medical of you? I dunno. I just think it’s funny when people assume there’s a cluster of feces just waiting to fall out at every turn.”

Bucky deflates. He didn’t mean to go back on the compliment, or insult. He’s not sure what that was. But he liked it. “You can call it cute.”

Steve smirks, his gaze lingering on Bucky for a few moments too long.

Bucky knows that look. He’s seen it on every guy he’s walked by in a gay bar. “D-d’you hang out this much with your other patients?” He should just outright ask the guy out but of course Bucky’s a chickenshit.

Steve opens his mouth, his chest rising as he silently takes in a big breath. “Well, I’m supposed to be putting an IV in your arm. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Reassurance and whatnot.”

“You reassure me,” Bucky whispers, feeling his heart clamor over itself at how pathetic he’s being. He’s like a wounded puppy and Steve’s his master. He’d probably sit and spin on the salami if Steve asked it of him.

Steve’s answer is just that silent smile again. He stands up, smoothing out his scrubs. “I’ll be back with your IV. I’m sorry you can’t sit down.”

Bucky waves it off, shrugging. “It’ll be over soon, right?”

Steve nods. “Right.”

Bucky sighs miserably. He’s about to have Dr. Banner staring intimately into his ass and Steve’s going to be _right there_. What if he farts? What if he’s that unique case that _does_ poop right after? What if something goes wrong? What if Dr. Banner can’t see the salami? Bucky furrows his brow, fretting. His heart starts stumbling around in his chest and his feet go cold. He hates this. He’d rather be put out under anesthesia and cut open.

Steve comes back in with an IV stand and a bag of what Bucky assumes is the medicine. He rounds Bucky, working to get the tubing and the bag proper before looking to Bucky. “Which arm?”

“I– I dunno. My left?”

Steve wraps a tourniquet around Bucky’s arm, grabbing a cotton ball and sloshing some liquid onto it. Bucky assumes it’s alcohol or something. He dabs at Bucky’s raised veins.

“You’ve got nice veins,” Steve compliments. “Nice and thick.”

“You should see my dick,” Bucky retorts, trying desperately not to burst out laughing when Steve is hovering near him with a needle.

Steve eyes him for a moment, his lips twitching around before he smirks. “One step at a time, Bucky. I’ve still gotta put my finger up your ass.”

“Steve!” Bucky gasps playfully. “Are you _flirting_ with me?”

Instead of answering, Steve just pushes the needle into Bucky’s skin.

“Ouch!” Bucky yelps, pouting up at Steve.

“I’m sorry. That hurt?” Steve asks, mocking sympathy.

Bucky can’t hide the broad and astonished smile that filters into his face. “God, you are flirtin’ with me. And I’ve got salami up my ass.”

Steve just smiles, turning around to grab a bandage. “Do you want a superhero Band-Aid or a regular one after the procedure?”

“Seriously? Do I look twelve?”

“You behave like you’re twelve,” Steve snorts. He finishes up wrapping the IV with surgical tape and gauze. “So superheroes, right?”

Bucky just rolls his eyes. “Fuck yeah.”

* * *

 

Lithotomy position. Bucky never thought, in all his life, would he ever need to know what the lithotomy position is. He knows _what_ it is. It’s the one women are in when they’re giving birth vaginally. But he never thought he’d _need to know what it’s called_. His legs are up in stirrups, there’s a bright light shining on his lower abdomen and ass and he’s pretty sure everyone in the room keeps sneaking a peak at his junk.

Steve’s wearing a hairnet and a mask that covers up his beard and mouth. His eyes are so intense from the amount of blue all around him. He keeps looking over at Bucky, his face unreadable but he still just keeps looking.

Bucky’s a bit more relaxed now. He’s pretty sure it’s from the IV drip but he’s not complaining. They started him on a narcotic drip too not too long ago. He’s going to be in _heaven_ soon.

Steve pulls up a stool near Bucky’s head and smiles. Bucky praises whatever God there is for the stupid amount this man smiles. He can’t see it on his lips but he sees it in his eyes. Steve’s got the kind of eyes that show you every little emotion he’s feeling. It’s probably why Bucky trusts him so much.

“You feelin’ okay?” Steve asks.

“Amazing,” Bucky sighs. “Narcotics are the best.”

Steve snorts, bobbing his head. “Yeah, they can be. Dr. Banner’s gonna come in soon and get that salami out. You hungry?”

“Huh?”

Steve blinks, his chin twitching excitedly. “I mean, we’re about to have eleven inches of salami in here.”

“You did _not_ just say that!” Bucky shrieks happily. “Jesus, Steve!”

“Just Steve, but I appreciate the compliment.” Steve winks before standing up to help out another nurse.

Bucky can’t help but watch his movement. He’s a little loopy from the meds. His bones feel lazy and like they’re slowly turning to Jell-O but other than that, he’s feeling pretty good. The salami will be out of his ass soon and then he can lick his wounds and go invest in some nice dildos. He’s not going to make this mistake again, that’s for damn sure. Lesson. Learned.

Dr. Banner comes into the room. He’s got long gloves on and a surgical gown atop his scrubs. He pulls his mask down before looking at the monitor Bucky’s hooked up to. “Got a nice pulse goin’ there buddy.”

“Steve says I’ve got pretty veins,” Bucky slurs out dreamily.

Dr. Banner cocks a brow at Steve.

“I said good veins, Dr. Banner. He’s got good veins.”

Dr. Banner moves down to where Bucky can’t see. Bucky instinctively tries to squeeze his asshole but he can’t feel it. He momentarily panics when he feels someone touch his thigh.

“You’re gonna be good, Bucky,” Dr. Banner soothes. “Steve’s gonna watch your monitor for me and pretty soon you’ll be right as rain.”

Bucky nods, knowing full well Dr. Banner can’t see him but feels he deserves some kind of recognition for his explanation. The drugs are making his mind foggy and slow. He’s alert. He knows what’s happening but he just– doesn’t care anymore. People are starting into his ass but what the fuck ever. It’s just an ass. Bucky’s proud of it. It’s a nice ass. Steve should be down there looking at it too. He’d probably love seeing all eleven inches sliding out of Bucky. At least, Bucky hopes he would.

Steve sits on the stool, grabbing Bucky’s hand. “How ya doin’, Bucky?”

“Can’t feel anythin’,” Bucky mumbles.

“That’s okay,” Steve responds. “That means the lidocaine is working.”

“Oh,” Bucky comments, staring up at the ceiling.

There’s some shuffling at his lower half. Dr. Banner is fingering around Bucky’s hole, or Bucky thinks so. He can feel Dr. Banner on his ass cheeks but can’t feel it when he touches anything deeper. He feels some weird pressure inside but he doesn’t want to focus on that.

“You’re doing good, Bucky,” Dr. Banner praises, sounding focused on the task. “I’ve got visual on the object so that’s good. We can just pull it out gently and then do a colonoscopy tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow? I’ll be here all night?” Bucky whines, looking over at Steve helplessly.

“That just means you getta hang out with me more,” Steve comments.

“Your face is funny when you talk. Your mask moves but I can’t see your mouth,” Bucky blurts.

Steve laughs. “Someone’s havin’ fun on narcotics.”

Bucky _is_ having fun on narcotics. His head’s swimming around in a warm and sloshy drug-induced heaven. His body’s never felt so relaxed before. He feels tired but when he closes his eyes, he just gets a little squeeze from Steve’s hand. He opens them again, looking up at his nurse with the bright blue eyes that smile so clearly down at him. Bucky’s sad he can’t see that smile right now.

“Wha’s happenin’?” Bucky asks.

“Dr. Banner’s turning the salami,” Steve explains. “He needs to get it out safely so we don’t hurt your intestines.”

Bucky just rolls his head on the surgical bed. “My toes’re cold.”

“We’ll get you a lot of blankets when we’re back in your room,” Steve soothes. “You’re doing great.”

Bucky doesn’t know why they keep telling him he’s ‘doing good’ or ‘doing great.’ He’s doing _nothing_. He’s lying with his legs spread and up in stirrups. He’s got a hunk of meat jabbed up his ass because he thought it was a good idea. They wouldn’t be in this mess if he’d been smart.

Bucky gaps, his spine snapping up rigidly.

Steve stands up, pressing against Bucky’s chest. “Stay down, Bucky. It’s okay. He’s just moving the salami. It’s okay.”

“It hurts!” Bucky whines. “I’m gonna puke.”

Steve looks at Dr. Banner, panic wild in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Bucky,” Dr. Banner explains. “We just had to push the salami up a bit. That’s why you feel sick.”

“Why?” Bucky grits out. He tastes bile in the back of his throat, swirling and threatening. He wants this over with. His ass is spread open for the world to see, there’s a giant stick of salami inside him, the hottest man he’s ever seen is right here watching all Bucky’s shame and now they’re pushing the salami _in_?

“The rectum and intestines are connected by a kind of sling,” Dr. Banner explains. Layman's terms obviously, otherwise Bucky wouldn’t be following. “There’s a sharp turn and we had to correct the salami so it could angle out that way. It’s over and you’re doing great.”

“If someone tells me I’m doin’ great _one more time_ ,” Bucky whispers, strained and more to himself than anyone else. Steve clearly heard though. He’s squeezing Bucky’s hand and looking down at him with compassion.

“Your vitals are good,” Steve says. “Nice and strong.”

Bucky closes his eyes, sighing heavily. “Reverse Darwinism. Survival of the most idiotic.”

Steve chuckles, sitting back down on the stool. He doesn’t let go of Bucky’s hand.

Another nurse is at Bucky’s abdomen, pushing and prodding at him. It makes Bucky feel uncomfortable, giving his stomach quick cramps that come and go when she moves her hands. He figures she’s helping guide the salami out.

“I promise I’m never gonna shove things up my ass again” Bucky whispers, squeezing Steve’s hand. He feels like he’s spinning now. He’s panting and something’s beeping into the room.

Steve looks at the monitor. “Heart’s spiking. It’s fine,” he casually says to Dr. Banner. “And don’t make promises you can’t keep Bucky.”

“M’serious!” Bucky wails. “Never ever.”

Steve laughs, airy and light. “What about other people? Can they?” He’s speaking quieter.

Bucky’s not sure if he misheard or if Steve actually said what he did or not. But if he did, there’s no way Bucky can’t read that for what it is. Steve’s flat out and shamelessly hitting on Bucky right now. Bucky’s too taken with the pain medication to intelligently respond. He gasps, not from pain or discomfort, but from Steve.

“You’re so pretty,” Bucky confesses.

The female nurse laughs. “Tell him something he doesn’t know, Bucky.”

Dr. Banner even snorts. “You like those narcotics, Bucky?”

Bucky hums, letting his eyes flutter shut. “I’m sorry. I dunno what m’saying.”

Steve squeezes his hand again. “You’re fine, Bucky. Just relax. Almost done.”

“You are pretty,” Bucky mumbles again. “And m’n idiot.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re not an idiot.”

“Put salami up my ass– or– rectum-thing.”

The female nurse continues to palpate Bucky’s stomach. It makes Bucky laugh.

Steve scoots closer and Bucky _knows_ he’s smiling under that mask.

“So pretty,” Bucky continues to babble.

The female nurse is laughing again and so is Dr. Banner.

“Ah, the powers of Steve Rogers’ face,” Dr. Banner muses. “Whenever we have a disgruntled patient, we always send Steve and he calms them down pretty effectively.”

“I’m just good with people,” Steve deflects, shrugging. He gives Bucky’s hand another casual squeeze.

Bucky lets his eyes close again. His head is swimming in narcotics. He doesn’t really feel his body anymore. He knows he has one but he can’t figure out where his face is or how many toes he has. He feels something warm but doesn’t remember what’s there to cause it. Feels some pressure and hears weird squelching sounds, followed by the tang of metal against metal. He can’t move. He’s curious but he doesn’t care enough to figure out how to lift his head. Doesn’t know if he could lift his head even if he tried– doesn’t know _where_ his head is.

“Hey Bucky,” Steve says. “Wanna see your salami before we destroy it?”

Bucky doesn’t open his eyes. “Fuck tha’ thin,” he mumbles.

Steve pets Bucky on the shoulder and then he’s letting go of Bucky’s hand and scooting away.

“You are officially salami free, Bucky,” Dr. Banner announces happily. “Steve’s going to take you back to your room and we’ll finish up tomorrow with a colonoscopy to make sure there’s no intestinal damage. You did a great job.”

Bucky’s too drugged to be angry that he said he was doing a good job again. Well, he did say _great_ this time. Maybe Bucky could let that slide.

* * *

 

Bucky’s getting settled into the hospital bed, appreciative that he can actually lie down without feeling salami move around inside him. He’s watching Steve through his hazy eyes, following the nurse’s movements as he hooks up another IV bag.

“Wha’s that’un?” Bucky mumbles.

“Hydration and nutrients,” Steve says. It’s the layman's terms clearly. Bucky’s appreciative. He hates it when medical professionals use the big words.

“Are you gonna be here tomorrow?” Bucky asks meekly, tucking himself under the covers, pulling the sheets up to his chin.

Steve brings the stool over to sit by Bucky’s bed. “Sure am,” he chimes. “I’ll be here even before you wake up.”

“How d’you know? I could be an early bird,” Bucky attempts, but his voice is dreamy and full of the painkillers.

Steve wrinkles his nose adorably, his smile clear as day on his red lips and lined by that auburn beard.

“I like your beard,” Bucky compliments.

Steve chuckles, nodding and looking down. The apples of his cheeks flush red. “Thank you, Bucky.” He scratches at it casually, fingers lingering against his chin for a moment before he drops his hand to his side.

“Am I your favorite patient today?”

“Sure are,” Steve agrees. “But I’ve gotta go. You get some sleep, okay? Hit this button if you feel any major pain.” He points to a button on the bed’s railing, big and green.

Bucky nods, his eyes slipping closed even before he registers that Steve’s stroking his fingers through Bucky’s shaggy hair.

* * *

 

Bucky wakes the next day to see a familiar beard atop a face with familiar, twinkling eyes. He groans, stretching out atop the hospital bed. They’re not the most uncomfortable things. Not like his bed at home that’s like sleeping on a cloud but it could be worse. Prison beds. He bets prison beds are terrible.

“Told you I’d be here before you wake up,” Steve jokes as he’s writing something into Bucky’s chart. “Here to take your vitals and look you over.”

“You finally gonna put a finger in my ass?” Bucky laughs. He sits up, wincing a bit from the soft cramps that squeeze at his lower abdomen.

“I only put my finger up a guy’s ass _after_ I’ve had dinner with him.”

“So you are gay,” Bucky giggles.

“I told you,” Steve says. “Sexuality is just a spectrum. Some people are a little closer to one way or the other, but it’s still a spectrum.”

“So you’re bi?” Bucky prods as Steve’s wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

“Just a guy who seems to like pathetic boys who come into hospitals with meat up their asses.” He begins to pump at the sleeve, making it squeeze around Bucky’s arm tightly.

Bucky resists the urge to gasp. He keeps his breathing even as he feels his pulse beat under the stethoscope’s cool bite.

“118 over 80,” Steve announces. “Close to pretty damn perfect blood pressure.”

“ _And_ I’ve got pretty veins,” Bucky adds. “So when’s dinner?”

Steve’s eyes round and he feigns surprise. “I didn’t ask you to dinner!”

“What was that all about the fingers up a guy’s ass and dinner then?!” Bucky laughs, nestling back in the bed. It’s nice to be able to sit up like this. After all day yesterday of crouching or standing, getting to sit on his ass is like heaven.

“I just said that’s when I stick my finger in a guy’s ass.”

“But you said you were gonna stick a finger up mine,” Bucky teases. He doesn’t know why he’s so bold with Steve. Maybe because he’s desperate and has nothing to lose at this point. He’d never see Steve again after this anyway. It’s not like they worked together. Bucky is still in school anyway. Grad school. He’s in mechanical engineering and that has nothing to do with nursing so the odds of these two ever seeing each other again are very low. Bucky wants to design air planes, not medical equipment.

“Tell ya what,” Steve begins, pressing his palms over his knees. “If you get through your colonoscopy with no damage to your intestines, I’ll take you out tonight.”

Bucky’s smile is wide, bright against his face like fireworks in the night’s sky. His heart’s jittering across his chest like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_ and he’s not even off put by the fact that he feels his heart is…dancing around in nothing but socks, underwear and a white button down. He’s not even perturbed he’s imaging his heart wearing a white button down.

“What if there’s damage?” Bucky prods, his brows knitting together in worry.

Steve inhales deeply, letting his broad chest rise and fall. He’s wearing plum scrubs today and they make his auburn beard look a little redder than normal.

“If there’s damage, you stay here and get fixed up so I can take you out to dinner,” Steve replies, his voice rumbling and husky.

Bucky bites his lower lip to keep from whining.

Steve smiles, as if nothing is happening between them despite the fizzles of electricity Bucky feels in the air. He shrugs and then picks up Bucky’s chart again. “How do you feel this morning?”

“Little crampy,” Bucky replies.

“Sharp or dull?”

“Dull.”

“Any discharge?”

“What?” Bucky nearly shrieks. “D-discharge?!”

Steve’s laughing, holding out a hand to placate Bucky’s rigid form. “Relax!” he elates through his laughter. “Sometimes yes, there’s discharge. You’d know.”

“Then no. I’m good. Why would I have discharge?!”

Steve’s face goes a little more serious. “Damage to the intestines. Blood. It’s just somethin’ I gotta ask. You’re fine then, Bucky.”

Bucky’s about had it with knowing too much about his ass and all the damage he could’ve sustained by being an idiot. He’s learned his lesson for sure. Thank God the Lord pities him enough to give him Steve. Well, a dinner at least. He doesn’t really know what else he can get, but he assumes dinner leads to all sorts of exciting adventures. Bucky knows he swore not to put anything in his ass again, but if Steve’s dick is up for grabs, it’s going deep, _deep_ in Bucky.

Steve scoots over on the rolling stool to take Bucky’s temperature with an ear-thermometer. He waits for the beep before pulling back and looking down at it. “You’re lookin’ good. 98.7.”

“So when’s the colonoscopy?” Bucky asks, feeling his stomach flip. He thought old people got those. He’s not exactly thrilled about the idea on him as a twenty-five year old. Then again, he _was_ the idiot who decided shoving a meat stick up his ass was a _swell_ idea.

“Soon,” Steve responds. “We can’t let you eat until after. You’re gonna be pretty loopy, just so you know. Worse than yesterday.”

Bucky snorts. “Oh God, that’s mortifying. Please don’t take anything I say seriously!”

Steve’s just smiling that million dollar smile again and adjusting his scrubs. He stands up and grabs Bucky’s chart to plop down at the foot of the bed in the little bin.

“If you call me cute again, I’m going to take that compliment very seriously.”

Bucky feels the smile on his lips, pulling excitedly at his mouth and letting his eyes shine with its luminosity. “You don’t even know me. I had salami up my ass. How do you _not_ think I’m an idiot?”

Steve’s smile falters a bit. “Yeah, that’s true.” He runs his hands over his hair. He’s probably not supposed to do that as a medical professional but Bucky’s too smitten with him to care. “And you _are_ an idiot.”

“Hey!”

Steve’s smile brightens back up, ethereal and calming. “That’s what dinner’s for. To get to know you. And to decide if I can go out with a guy who went to the ER because he stuck salami in his ass.”

“When can I have sex?” Bucky blurts. The idea of Steve taking him out is stirring all sorts of feelings in Bucky. He feels them, warm and tingling in his bones and fluttering like butterflies against the curves of his stomach.

Steve’s face goes beet red. “What?!”

“I’m getting a colonoscopy,” Bucky reminds him casually. “When can I have sex?”

Steve just freezes there at the foot of the bed, standing awkwardly and jagged. “Uh,” he bumbles. “W-when the doctor tells you. We gotta see the extent of injury, if any.”

Bucky sighs heavily, looking down at a corner of the room. “Damn. Thought maybe _you’d_ know.”

Steve regains his composure, a smirk splaying on his red lips. Bucky wants to know what those lips taste like so badly. Some people taste sweet, but others a little musky. He assumes Steve’s probably musky since he’s so beefy, but there could be some sweetness in him after all. He is full of surprises, Bucky’s nurse.

“We’re going to dinner, Bucky,” Steve replies. “I don’t do one-night stands.”

Bucky nods, chewing his bottom lip. “What if I did?”

Steve shrugs, sitting back down on the stool. Bucky’s pretty sure he should’ve left by now, but it’s clear Steve wants to learn a bit about Bucky now that he’s not so concerned about salami up his ass.

“Then that’d be your decision. But it’s not how I operate.”

“You’re a nurse,” Bucky giggles. “You don’t operate.”

“Ha. Ha,” Steve indulges. “Funny guy.”

Bucky beams at him, positively pleased at his pun.

“You’re in school, right?” Steve asks, sitting back. “Your medical insurance is through NYU.”

“Mechanical engineering,” Bucky answers, puffing out his chest a bit.

“Oh wow,” Steve gasps. “I thought they only let smart people do that.”

“I am smart!”

“Uh-huh. Did you think that before, or after you got salami stuck up your ass,” Steve teases, cupping his hand under his chin and leaning forward patronizingly.

“You’re a little shit, you know that,” Bucky analyzes, his face hurting from how much he’s been smiling with Steve. “Don’t you have other patients? I’m sure there’re other idiots today with things up their asses.”

“Oh yeah,” Steve says. “We’ve got a woman this time.”

“No shit!”

“She’s got a cock ring stuck up inside her. It’s still vibrating.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky breathes out, his eyes going glossy as he thinks about that one. “I’d rather stick to salami.”

“Yeah, orgasming every few minutes has to suck,” Steve sympathizes. He doesn’t sound that sympathetic though.

“Lies. I love being overstimulated.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but that smirk is still plastered there so Bucky knows he’s enjoying the conversation.

“What’re you into?” Bucky asks, sitting up a bit more in the bed.

Steve opens his mouth, round and like he’s about to speak before he stands up and bows his head. “I really should go check on some other patients.”

“No!” Bucky cries out. “That’s bullshit! You can’t do that!”

Steve just chuckles. “I’ll see you later, Bucky,” he sings as he crosses the room to leave.

Bucky sulks, crossing his arms over his chest and stares at the empty stool. Of course Steve would decide to leave at that specific moment. Maybe, _maybe_ he isn’t really into sex as much as Bucky? Bucky’s probably a nympho but he’s never given it a thought to get officially diagnosed. All he knows is if he masturbates only two times a day, that’s considered a light day.

Then again, Steve really does seem a bit more– _sophisticated._ Not inexperienced in the least. No, he’s certainly no thirty-year-old-virgin. But he’s probably got more refined tastes. Like aged wine and art galleries kind of taste. Bucky can get on board with that as long as he sees Steve all dolled up in a three piece suit.

Oh _damn_. Steve– all dolled up in a three piece suit.

* * *

 

Bucky doesn’t remember much of the colonoscopy. He does remember feeling nervous, having Steve there rubbing his lower back as the procedure was explained to him. He remembers leaning into Steve a little too obviously and Steve just _letting_ him. He remembers getting the “twilight” sedation which knocked him on his ass (well not really as that was up in the air). He remembers mumbling about wanting to touch Steve’s beard and that was it.

He has no idea how he got back into his room or how the covers are neatly tucked around his chest. He has no idea why where’s a water bottle next to his bed on the nightstand with a little note that says:

_Drink this please :)_

It’s chicken scratch and clearly male. Bucky wants to frame it. It’s _Steve’s_ handwriting. He traces along the jagged writing as if it’s the next piece from Picasso. He’s still a little woozy and lightheaded if he moves too fast, but other than that, Bucky’s in a lot better shape than when he came in hobbling and almost full bawling into the ER.

He takes the water bottle, cracking it open and tossing it back. He probably shouldn’t chug it but he can’t help it. He’s so thirsty, probably from all the drugs he’s had swimming around in his system over this encounter. He had fun on the narcotics but next time, he’d rather avoid them somehow. Though, he doesn’t plan on landing back in the ER to have anything extracted from his ass. He’s done with foreign objects. Dildos, dicks, fingers, fists, arms– oh hell and a forearm on a good day. Yeah, that’s about what he’s into at this point. He knew a guy who let another guy shove a foot up his ass.

Bucky’s not into that.

The door opens slowly, like someone’s concerned with waking Bucky. Bucky’s heart leaps up into his throat, excitedly dancing for the prospect of seeing Steve again. It deflates like a balloon, pathetic and sad when he sees a female nurse in pink scrubs and blond curly hair.

She smiles kindly to him and walks over. “Oh, you’re awake!”

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky blurts.

The woman just smirks. “He’s off for the night.”

“It’s night?” Bucky asks, looking at the blinds. The lights were left on and he’d not once thought to actually check the time. “Wait, what time is it?!”

The nurse offers a small smile, looking more pained than happy. “It’s almost midnight.”

“I was supposed to go to dinner,” Bucky whispers, feeling his heart cave into itself.

“Well, you can always reschedule. I’m sure whoever it was would understand.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sulks. He looks over at the nurse’s name tag. “Sharon.”

“Yes?” She pulls up the stool to sit next to him.

“Do you know Steve well?”

She laughs, her cheeks pinking. “Yes. I’ve worked with him for five years now.”

“Does he always flirt with his patients?”

She practically snorts. “He’s charming, yes. How do you feel?”

Bucky doesn’t want to talk about himself. He wants to talk about Steve and why he’s still lying on his back in this hospital without a dinner and a handsome man to get to know.

“Does he– is he coming back?”

Sharon offers a sympathetic smile and Bucky for sure sees the sadness in her eyes. What is it with nurses and showing their emotions on their faces? “Bucky,” she sighs. “Steve’s a good nurse. He was making you feel comfortable.”

“So he wasn’t being serious,” Bucky concludes, curling his toes.

“It was probably a misunderstanding,” Sharon leads. “I’m sorry you got the wrong impression with him. How are you feeling? Any pain or cramps?”

Bucky doesn’t want to talk to her. He’d rather snap back at her that he got the absolute _precise_ impression. Steve had asked him to dinner, Steve was gone, and Bucky was still here.

“How’d my colonoscopy go?” he asks, feeling defiant. He doesn’t want to answer her questions. She’s not Steve.

Sharon flips his chart for a few pages and looks at some of the notes. “Dr. Banner called your parents and gave them the results. You’re fine.”

“My parents?!”

“It was indicated on your chart?” she explains. “It said it was okay if you were unable to be reached. You were knocked out and lethargic most of the day. Your parents are picking you up in the morning.”

Bucky knocks his head back against the bed. “Oh my _God_ ,” he groans. “You told my parents I got salami stuck up my ass!”

Sharon giggles. “It’s not the worst thing. They apparently laughed.”

“Of fucking course they did,” Bucky huffs. He’s not upset. Mildly embarrassed maybe but not really upset. In fact, if there’s anything that’s making him upset right now, it’s the confusion and let down of Steve just leaving him despite asking him to dinner. Bucky has no way of getting in contact with him. He doesn’t have his number and he’s leaving the hospital tomorrow. Maybe Steve was just being nice…

“So, can I look you over one more time before you go to bed?” Sharon asks kindly.

“Sure,” Bucky sighs. “Whatever.”

* * *

 

Bucky’s still a little sore the following day. He slowly slips back into his regular clothes without too much fuss, so that’s a win. His parents are on their way and he’s now just scrolling his phone lazily since he’s not doped up or too tired to think about his phone. He’s checking news articles, emails from school and Facebook when the door opens.

It’s Steve. He looks a bit panicked and slightly out of breath. Which is honestly hard for Bucky to comprehend because how could a man built like that be out of breath?

“Hey,” Steve greets.

“Hey,” Bucky replies. He looks back to his phone. “You weren’t here when I woke up.”

Steve sighs heavily and runs his hands through his hair. That’s when Bucky notices he’s not in scrubs.

“You off work today?” Bucky asks, furrowing his brow.

Steve nods. “I’m sorry I didn’t take you out.”

Bucky shrugs. “S’fine. I’m just a patient, right?”

Steve winces. “That’s not– I wanna take you out. I think I’d like you. And, if you’d stop with your relentless attempts to see my reactions to sex, I think you’d like me too.”

“What’s wrong with sex?” Bucky snaps.

“Nothing,” Steve responds. “But I told you, I don’t do one-night stands. So if you _really_ are that kind of person, and I really don’t think you are, I’d rather you tell me now so we can move on.”

Bucky scratches his chin, considering his options. Of course he’s going to let this man win. Bucky’s not exactly beating men off with a stick and yeah, he gets around but he’s not sexually promiscuous to the extreme. He likes deep anal penetration and of course he’s _thinking_ about sex most of the time, but acting on it and thinking about it aren’t really the same thing.

Bucky wants a relationship. He wants someone who’ll accept him for all his little quirks and weird kinks. He likes _deep anal penetration_ and that can sometimes really put people off. He likes rough sex, bondage, getting told what to do. He likes spanking and biting and walking funny the next day. He’s not sure if Steve’s the kind of guy who’ll do that, but not many people would probably consider dating a man they met in the ER who had eleven inches of salami smashed up their ass. Even if it was covered in plastic. Bucky still had a giant meat stick up his ass.

“I’m not like that,” Bucky whispers. “I’m– but I’m not like everyone else.”

Steve smiles, taking a step forward. He’s in a blue cardigan that’s a little too tight for his chest and arms. Bucky’s struggling not to stare too much.

“I know you’re not,” Steve consoles. “You’re gonna be a handful, but I think I’m okay with that.”

“Oh yeah? You think?” Bucky giggles.

Steve smiles, wide and flawless. Bucky has to remember how to breathe.

“Well,” Steve shrugs, shoving his hands into his denim pockets. “You did come into the hospital with a very peculiar problem.”

“My parents are comin’ to pick me up,” Bucky confesses. “I need your number.”

“So call ‘em and tell ‘em you got a ride with a friend,” Steve counters. “I can take you to lunch and we can talk? You up for some Mediterranean?”

Bucky’s fumbling with his phone to frantically mash his mom’s number on speed dial. He speaks to her, calm and casually about exactly what Steve suggests. A friend. She’s of course delighted and teases him only a little bit about why he’s in the hospital but other than that, they end the call with little to no embarrassing memories for Bucky.

Steve pulls a wheelchair out of the closet, motioning for Bucky to sit down.

“Oh no,” Bucky deflects. “I can walk.”

“It’s standard procedure,” Steve replies.

“I’m not a standard procedure,” Bucky teases with a salacious grin.

Steve dips his chin, nodding in acceptance. “Okay, Bucky Barnes. You win.”

That jogs Bucky’s memory. “Hey, what’s your last name?” He’d never looked at Steve’s badge. Unlike Sharon who wore hers on her breast, Steve kept his name tag on his leg. Bucky had never thought to look.

“Rogers,” Steve replies.

“Now we can go to lunch,” Bucky says as he kicks his legs over the bed and strides up to Steve. “There’s no rules you’re breaking? Dating a patient?”

Steve shrugs, crinkling his nose. “Not really. I mean, I may have _kinda_ violated Paragraph 2.3 of the NMC Code of Professional Conduct in terms of preferential treatment, but you were really nervous and I was really concerned.”

“And now?” Bucky leads as they’re walking down the hallway together. He has to stop to get his discharge papers and everyone’s going to see them together. He doesn’t want Steve to get in trouble. Sure, he hasn’t known the guy that long, but he’s been kind and regardless of last night, there’s been no reason for Bucky to wish anything but fortune for Steve.

“You’re discharged. Game-changer,” Steve explains. “Nothing says I can’t date you now.”

“I thought you were taking me out to lunch?” Bucky laughs as they come up to the nurse station.

“I’m optimistic,” Steve says, swaying on his feet. How this man can look like a sensual sex tiger to an adorable puppy in not even a second is a mystery to Bucky.

The nurse behind the counter turns, her eyes rounding. It’s Sharon.

“Hey Share,” Steve greets. “We’re discharging this one today. Clean bill of health. And he doesn’t even smell like salami.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, Rogers.”

Steve just beams.

Sharon grabs some paperwork and goes over to a computer to print something. “You’re off today,” she says.

“Yup,” Steve replies. He winks over at Bucky.

Bucky’s already feeling the unrequited feelings from Sharon to Steve and he’s also pretty sure Steve has _absolutely no damn idea_.

Sharon brings the paperwork over to Bucky. “Your health insurance should cover most of it, but if not, expect a bill in the mail in one to two weeks. If you feel any pain or experience discharge, please come back immediately.”

Bucky nods, looking up at Steve. “What if I become a patient again?”

Steve sighs. “I don’t treat you. Someone else will and I’ll just check on you when I can.”

Sharon grimaces. Bucky almost feels bad for her. Correction, he _does_ feel bad for her. He knows what it’s like to care about someone who doesn’t feel the same back. He’s had his fair share of heartbreak and rejection, just like anyone else.

“So– am I good to go?” Bucky asks, shuffling on his feet.

“Yup,” Sharon replies. “See ya, Steve.”

“Get some sleep when you get home, Sharon,” Steve requests, his voice low and serious. “I hate hearing when you double both a night and day shift.”

“It’s only a half day,” she corrects, smiling. “But thank you. I will.”

Steve jerks his head in the direction of the elevators and then they’re off. Bucky’s finally rid of this horrible experience and he’ll never have to think about salami up his ass again. That was the dumbest idea ever…

* * *

 

The Mediterranean restaurant is pretty small. It’s loud and crowded, considering each table is full. Hummus is served as an appetizer with warm pita bread.

Bucky swoops in to gobble up a piece in record speed. He smiles embarrassedly when Steve’s just sitting there, leaning forward and smiling.

“You like hummus?” Bucky asks.

“Yup,” Steve answers simply.

“You like forcing me to make all the conversation?” Bucky jokes.

Steve’s mouth drops open but he recovers quickly. “I’m just trying to get a feel for you.”

“Then ask, don’t guess,” Bucky retorts. He doesn’t mean to sound as harsh as he does, but he can’t take the words back now. He winces, stuffing his face with more pita bread.

Steve just raises his brows. “Spunky.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Don’t call me that. My eighth grade teacher used to call me Spunky Bunky. Thought it was _funny_.”

Steve snorts. “It is funny.”

“I’ll end you,” Bucky threatens, holding his spoon in a challenging manner. “I’ll stab you with a spoon!”

“I’m so scared!” Steve laughs. “I can see the headlines now. Spunky Bunky Attacks Male Nurse With Spoon!”

“Oh my God!” Bucky exclaims. “I shouldn’t have said anything!”

Steve’s full on laughing now, tossing his head back and his face is turning slightly red. He’s the most flawless thing Bucky has ever seen and yet he’s pretty sure there are flaws under that façade, just like Bucky has. But he’s so caught up in the moment of seeing Steve for the first time.

“What’re some of your fears?” Bucky asks, smirking softly as he picks at his pita bread.

“Are we ready to order?” a waitress asks as she comes up to them. She’s got gorgeous black hair that spills over his chest in loose curls from her side ponytail. Bucky swallows roughly, taken in by that hair.

“You ready?” Steve asks.

Bucky blinks a few times, tearing his gaze from the waitress to Steve’s face. Steve, with the beautiful blond short strands and auburn beard. Bucky notices hair first. Always has. Hair and eyes. He reaches up to his own hair, wishing he had a hair tie to pull it back into a bun. He’d let it get a little too long but he wasn’t entirely off-put by it. It brought out his eyes at least.

“I’ll have a gyro?” Bucky requests.

“Sure thing. And you?” The waitress turns a bit to Steve, holding her pen above her tab.

“I’ll have the quinoa salad with no dressing and light on the goat cheese,” Steve details.

Bucky groans as the waitress walks away.

“What?”

“You’re a health nut ain’t ya?” Bucky accuses.

“I wouldn’t call myself a _nut_ per say,” Steve explains. “More like– health-conscious?”

“You’re a health nut,” Bucky concludes. “Jesus. I love hamburgers. Greasy, big, _fat_ burgers that fall apart in your hands and get the juices running down your wrists and your lips all shiny.”

“Well, I did notice you have a particular interest in meats,” Steve teases.

“Rude!” Bucky exclaims. “Okay, I’m so much more experienced than that!”

“Uh-huh,” Steve challenges.

“I’ve gotten grapes outta my ass before. Grapes.”

“Those are small and easy to push,” Steve explains.

“Huge cucumbers. We’re talking those crazy thick ones you see at like– Wal-mart. Thick and bulbous.”

“You let it go all the way in?” Steve asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Yup. I was able to stretch my hole enough to get my fingers in and pull it back out.”

Steve shakes his head, sighing heavily. “That’s dangerous, Bucky.”

“Feels good,” Bucky quips.

“Yeah, I’m sure, but that’s not really an excuse when there’s perfectly capable dildos or other sex toys that are _designed_ for that.”

“I’m in school. I don’t have any money. In fact, I hope you’re paying for this meal or this is gonna be awkward.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’m paying. Jesus, do I have to buy you dildos too?”

“I mean, if you’re offering,” Bucky laughs, clutching the table on the sides to shrug.

Steve scoffs, pressing his face into his hands. “Okay, okay, so aside from deep anal stimulation. What’re you into?”

“Oh, uh, bondage, spanking–”

“I didn’t meant that!” Steve interrupts. “I mean like, other hobbies. The non-sexual kind.”

Bucky feels heat rise in his cheeks. He clears his throat before taking a sip of his water to try to push that awkward misunderstanding behind him. It’s not like he’s against talking about it. Clearly he’d be very upfront with it, but Steve’s not interested in any of that. It’s hopeful in a way. Steve’s interested in _Bucky_ and not just Bucky’s ass. A lot of guys are just into Bucky’s ass.

“I like– uh, I like reading? I play a few video games but I’m not the best at it. Mostly first person shooters.”

“I know what an fps is,” Steve admonishes. “I’m thirty, not dead.”

Bucky smiles. “I like reading science-fiction novels. I’m really into the future and I love going to cons where inventors show off their stuff. It’s so cool to see what people come up with.”

Steve’s nodding along, a proud little smirk on his face.

“Do you ever stop smiling?” Bucky wonders.

Steve’s mouth curls even more. “Maybe it’s the view.”

Bucky wants to punch him for that terribly sappy line, but the rest of him just wants to throw Steve down on the floor and press the hardest kiss to those lips and ask him to never leave him again.

“What’re your hobbies?” Bucky inquires, cocking his head to the side and sucking on his straw.

Steve’s watching Bucky’s mouth with a hazy gaze. It’s pleasing enough to make Bucky want to stick his tongue out and move the straw side to side with it.

“Uh,” Steve begins, swallowing. “Well, I can safely say that one of my hobbies isn’t picking up strange men from the hospital.”

Bucky rolls his eyes.

“I also like to read. I love watching old films. I hate today’s cinema really, well, except horror films. But those are different. I mean, I’m not against modern cinema but it’s all reboots and sequels. There’s no heart in it anymore. They find something good and they beat it into the ground till everyone’s groaning and done with it. I love musicals but I can’t sing. I play piano though.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky prods. “I sing.”

“Really?” Steve asks, sitting up. “I’d love to hear you.”

“Play the piano for me and maybe you will,” Bucky alludes.

Steve’s easy to talk to. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Bucky met him when he was his nurse and apparently nurses are the must trustworthy of the career choices in America. Maybe it’s because Bucky already had to get his dirtiest little secret out to Steve and he’s not running away. That’s the most interesting part of Steve. Steve met Bucky with _salami_ in Bucky’s ass. But he’s still here. He still wants to know Bucky. That has to mean something. Bucky hopes it does. He’s grasping to straws with fumbling hands and praying the wind doesn’t blow him away.

“You didn’t answer my question before,” Bucky reminds Steve. “What’re your fears?”

Steve’s eyes round. He runs his tongue behind his mouth and takes a moment. “Letting people down. Dying without having accomplished anything. Farting really loud in an elevator.”

Bucky bursts out laughing. “What the fuck!”

“You asked! It’s an honest fear! Have you ever been in an elevator with a stretcher and a guy’s bleeding out but you just gotta rip one so badly!”

“Steve Rogers!” Bucky nearly shrieks. He knows they’re being loud but he doesn’t care. This man is… He’s amazing. He’s funny, kind and Bucky can tell how much he cares. Plus there’s the whole _nurse_ occupation thing. “You’re somethin’ else!”

“I’m just being honest!” Steve laughs, covering his mouth because he’s laughing too hard.

They’re both wheezing over the table when the waitress comes back with their food. She politely asks them if they need anything else to which they giggle and shake their heads.

“Maybe some Pepto-Bismol,” Bucky teases after she walks away.

“Shush!” Steve cries out, reaching over and putting his finger over Bucky’s lips.

Bucky flicks his tongue out to feel the rough skin against his lips.

Steve flinches, pulling his finger back. “Ack! You’re like a child!”

“I am! I stick things up my body where they don’t belong!”

“Get the fuck out!” Steve’s nearly crying he’s laughing so hard. “I’m gonna puke from laughing.”

“Good,” Bucky encourages.

“Eat your damn food, Barnes,” Steve orders playfully.

“Oh, I like it when you get demanding,” Bucky responds, all sultry but still heavily sarcastic.”

“Bucky!”

* * *

 

They finish their meal through countless moments of laughter and glares from the other patrons in the small restaurant. Not once did they apologize for their behavior and not once did they look around. They were wrapped in their own bubble, learning about each other at the quickest rate they could.

After lunch, Steve takes Bucky on a little stroll through some artesian shops. They chat a bit more about each other, learning each other’s styles and that they’re both relatively interested in art. Steve’s already asking if Bucky wants to go to an art gallery with him some time. The man is optimistic.

Through the entire excursion, Bucky’s still on the one thing that’s been bothering him deep in his mind for the entire day. Why wasn’t Steve there last night? Why’d he leave to go home without saying anything to Bucky? Sure, Bucky was lethargic but he could’ve left a note. He’d left that other note for the water.

Bucky stops in one of the shops selling local artists’ paintings. He turns to Steve and blurts, “Why weren’t you there last night?”

Steve’s eye round. “What?”

“You could’ve left a note with the one on the water,” Bucky explains. “But you were gone. I thought– I thought you were gonna stand me up.”

Steve grimaces, digging his hands into his pockets. “I told you.”

“Huh?”

“You were still pretty groggy but you kept asking about dinner and I told you it’d have to wait because you weren’t up for it. Do you not remember any of that?”

Bucky shakes his head as he slides over to the next painting. “No. _God_ , I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Steve shrugs. “We can never tell how under some patients are gonna get on the sedation. You were pretty under.”

“I don’t do drunks or drink,” Bucky details. “Probably why.”

“Well, that’s good to know. I enjoy the occasional beer but I respect your choice.”

Bucky just smiles, but it’s not really happy, just an acknowledgement of Steve’s words. “So, you tried to tell me.”

“Yes,” Steve says, turning to face Bucky. He reaches for Bucky’s hands and grasps them with his own. His hands are bigger than Bucky’s and Bucky’s dumbfounded to find himself already getting stiff in his pants. The energy that flows from Steve is like lightning soaking into the earth. It fills Bucky up and makes him want to cry out.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky responds, pulling his hands back and turns away. He can’t let Steve see his half-mast erection. “I didn’t know.”

Steve’s silent for a moment before finally saying, “It’s perfectly okay. We’ve had a wild few days, huh?”

Bucky huffs through his nose, smirking. “Definitely.”

* * *

 

Steve refuses to have sex with Bucky. They’ve been seeing each other for a month now and he’s still completely adamant about _getting to know_ Bucky. What else is there to know? Bucky’s been extremely forthcoming with Steve and for some reason, Steve hasn’t run in the opposite direction yet. It’s all the more frustrating because Bucky is going to blow like a damn super volcano he’s so sexually backed up.

Masturbation only goes so far and when you’re rubbing one out three (or five) times a day thinking of Steve Rogers, and, you’re pretty much rock hard the second you’re done and ready to blow all over again.

He’s avoided his previous hobby in fear of hurting himself. He just saw Dr. Banner yesterday to get a follow up on his progression and there’s no injury at all. He was given the green light for sex by his doctor and of course, he’d tried to get Steve to get a little handsy when they went to see some old French films at an outdoor viewing. They were in the back and all Bucky wanted to do was slip his hand into Steve’s pants and just feel him but Steve had swatted his hand away so fast it was  like he was _repulsed_ by the idea.

Bucky hasn’t seen him since unfortunately (which he’s probably being dramatic because it’s only been a little short of a week). It’s not because Steve doesn’t want to. Steve’s been working a little bit more this week and he’s always tired when he gets home. Bucky understands working long hours like that can take a toll on a person but, truth be told, Bucky misses Steve.

He always misses him the second Steve’s gone from his sight. He starts wondering what is too soon to text Steve after they kiss good night. At least they do that. Bucky loves kissing Steve. His beard is soft and it tickles across Bucky’s lips. When they get a little heavy with it, it burns against his chin and makes the most adorable scratching sounds.

Bucky _loves_ kissing Steve.

What he doesn’t love is the lack of anything else. His hand and his bottle of lube can only go so far until he’s starting to eye the cucumbers with a little more interest than usual when he passes them in the grocery.

Bucky lays in his bed, sighing heavily and staring up at the ceiling fan. He wants to see Steve. He knows Steve’s been working all day and he’s probably as tired as a workhorse but Bucky’s a selfish person. Steve knew when they started going out together that Bucky was a demanding little brat.

So he’s going to be a demanding little brat.

He flips out his phone, sliding his finger across the screen to unlock it and punches in a quick text to Steve. He plops the phone back on his chest and just waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And…waits.

He’s nodding off by the time he hears the thing buzz atop his chest. Sleepily, he looks at the message and smiles. Of course.

Steve’s tired but he’s doing something that Bucky’s never seen before. He’s offering Bucky to come spend the night.

To come and _spend the night_.

Bucky’s diving for his backpack, shoving lube, condoms, extra briefs, mouthwash, toothbrush, toothpaste, silk ribbon, a cockring and gets to a basic vibrator when he realizes that he’s being an idiot.

Steve won’t have sex with him.

He takes everything but the hygiene items and briefs out and sulks. After shoving in pajamas and something to wear for tomorrow in case they decide to spend the day together, he does eventually slip the condoms and lube back into his bag.

He makes his way out of his family’s brownstone (yeah he still lives with his parents, he’s in grad school and this saves money!) and catches a cab to Steve’s.

* * *

 

Steve opens the door almost immediately after Bucky knocks.

Bucky blinks a few times, a bit startled. “Were you standing there waiting for me?” he asks.

Steve rubs at the back of his neck. “No?”

Bucky’s eyes narrow but he slips past Steve and starts to toe off his shoes. “So, spend the night huh. Are we gonna give each other makeovers and gush about our hot new celeb crushes?”

“Hardee-har-har,” Steve admonishes. “No. I thought we could eat cereal, watch some absolutely fucked up horror films and then go do some really weird things to your ass.”

Bucky freezes. “Wait, what?”

Steve blushes. It’s full on and gorgeous and slips down his neck and Bucky just _knows_ he’s blushing at the shoulders and chest too.

“I’ve been thinking,” Steve explains. “You’ve got a deep anal penetration kink and I’m a nurse. I’ have a lot of strange items at my disposal that I can just casually lift from the hospital and play with here.”

“You stole from the hospital?” Bucky gasps. “Steve Rogers! Who are you?”

Steve shrugs, leaning against the parlor wall. “You’re corrupting me.”

Bucky punches into the air, a few cries of celebration. He skips into the house, looking around. He’s been here a few times before but it was in group settings. Yes, Steve allowed Bucky to meet his friends. It looks a lot larger when there’s not a giant party spread out on the deep mahogany dining table and the wet bar isn’t exploding with a ton of different alcohol. Bucky doesn’t mind that people drink. He just doesn’t personally like it. Losing control of himself? No. That’s… that’s something he’s not okay with.

“So, do I get to know what kind of toys you lifted from the hospital?” Bucky inquires, looking back over his shoulder and wiggling his ass. He has no idea how he’s going to get through horror films before attempting to stick his hand down Steve’s pants. “And since when do you wanna have sex with me?”

Steve rolls his eyes, following Bucky into the dining room.

The overhead chandelier is on and casting faint little sparkles around the room. It’s otherwise dark but warm. Bucky likes Steve’s place. It’s full of wood paneled walls and dated paisley wallpaper. The chandelier is crystal though and the kitchen was all fixed up by Steve and his best friend Sam. Sam’s nice. Bucky absolutely adores Sam. Plus, he’s a contractor so Bucky and Sam can kind of talk some basics of mechanical engineering together and make Steve stand there awkwardly and pretend like he has a clue as to what’s going on.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex with you, Bucky,” Steve explains. “I just told you. I don’t do one-night stands.”

“But then we kept going out. It’s not a one-night stand if you’re on your second date, Steve. This is our twenty-second date” Bucky condones, clicking his tongue. He pretends that knowing exactly how many times he’s seen Steve this month is completely normal. “Please don’t suddenly confess you’re a virgin or something. I’d die.”

“I’m not a virgin. You already know that,” Steve answers. He walks further into the dining room. The chandelier shakes a little from the old floorboards creaking under Steve’s weight. “I’m old fashioned.

“Oh geeze. Tell me something I don’t know,” Bucky smirks before twirling and walking into the kitchen. He likes the kitchen. It’s got black quartz counter tops and olive green walls. It’s dark, just like the rest of the house but Bucky likes the privacy Steve alludes to, considering this is a duplex and the brownstone is smashed up to another set of buildings right next door and the backyard is barely ten feet long.

“I just wanted to make sure there was a connection,” Steve whispers, coming up behind Bucky to brush his nose against the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky feels the zing of excitement zoom down his nerves and nestle in his belly. He hums happily. “We have a connection.”

“And you know I don’t actually trust people as easily as I let on,” Steve chastises.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and I’ll never get that. You swooped in pretty fast on me.”

“You were a special case,” Steve chuckles. “A very, _very,_ special case.”

“Oh yeah? Why?” Bucky leans against the island, curving his spine to give Steve a nice view of his ass.

Steve takes it. He looks Bucky over, slow and obviously. Steve _wants_ Bucky to know he’s checking him out.

Bucky wiggles his ass, smirking.

Steve smiles back. “Because you just are. You’re not as open as you’d like people to believe, but you were with me. I dunno. That kind of trust in me was– inspiring.”

“People trust nurses. You even said so,” Bucky deflects, reaching over to grab an apple and bite into it. It crunches loud in his mouth and it’s a little too sweet for his taste but he’ll put up with it. He knows Steve likes sweet things and if his mouth tastes as sweet as the apple, he knows Steve’s going to want to keep kissing him.

Bucky wants Steve to always keep kissing him.

“I don’t mean like that. I mean with how you asked me questions about my sexuality and told me stuff about yourself. Almost like you were challenging me to see how far you could take it. But you knew I wouldn’t really recoil.”

“You never answered about your sexuality and of course I was testing you. I don’t trust all that easy either.”

“I was completely unnecessary in that OR. I was only in there because Dr. Banner knew how much you needed me there. Need me to look at vitals on an anal object retrieval? Please. Dr. Banner can lean.”

Bucky feels a blush creep into his cheeks as he thinks back to the day. He hates and loves that day all at once. He met Steve that day. But, he also is now forever known as the guy who shoved salami up his ass. Some of Steve’s friends work at the hospital. Dr. Banner is apparently even a friend of his. They tease Steve and call Bucky _Salami_. Salami.

…Salami.

Bucky’s a little miffed about that. But apparently it’s all in good fun and affection. Still. Salami.

Bucky hasn’t touched salami since it was extracted from his ass. He’s pretty sure he never will ever again.

“Okay-okay,” Bucky gives in. “Less talking, more cereal making and horror movie watching.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but he turns around and opens up the fridge. “Skim milk okay?”

“You heathen,” Bucky grumbles. “I’ve lost weight because of you.”

“Well, if you actually went to the gym with me like I keep asking, you’d be bulking up and I’d have you on a good protein diet so that _wouldn’t_ be happening.”

“I hate physical activity,” Bucky admonishes. “It’s worse than tax season.”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Steve laughs as he pulls the cereal over and gets out two bowls. “I assume you want extra sugar added to yours?”

“Over cornflakes? Abso-fucking-lutely,” Bucky chimes. “What do you take me for? A health nut?!”

“Okay wise-ass,” Steve replies. He pours out the bowls and grabs the sugar to dust some onto Bucky’s bowl. “This hurts my soul.”

“Get over it,” Bucky responds. “You like me.”

“I do,” Steve says. “Apparently I really do. I’m even avoiding the lecture about how bad excessive sugar is for you.”

“Okay _dad_ ,” Bucky grumbles as he swipes his bowl and gets a spoon from the drawer. “Can I pick the movie to watch first? Oh wait! You never told me what you have for later tonight?”

Steve just stares at Bucky, a look of awe and probably sympathy on that face. “You’re relentless.”

“I’m a man in my prime and I have urges. Plus I’ve been literally dying to see your cock. I’ll bet it’s fucking huge.”

Steve chokes on his bite of cereal. He coughs a bit, bumping his fist on his sternum to help himself recover. “You’re a wonder.”

“Well? Is it?”

Steve turns around and walks into the living room. “C’mon, Bucky!”

“Oh my God, I’ll bet it’s thick too,” Bucky muses as he follows Steve out. “Is it veiny? I know you’re into veins. I am too on dick. Sucking a dick that’s fat and ve-”

“Bucky!” Steve exclaims, apparently tired of the subject. “Let’s just watch the movies?”

“Can you tell me anything? I’m excited.”

Steve sets his bowl down and waits for Bucky to fold himself into the couch. He’ll only be curled up on this side while he eats. The second he’s done, he’ll be in that man’s lap and probably slipping his fingers beneath those jeans. He doesn’t have to start jerking Steve off. He just wants to _feel_ him. Know how warm he is or how big he is flaccid. There’s something beautiful about being able to just casually stroke a flaccid cock and snuggle up against the body it belongs to. It feels safe to Bucky. The trust that flows from one person to the other is the closest thing he’ll get to intoxication (unless he’s in the ER getting narcotics for salami removal…).

“An anal speculum, for opening you up. Forceps if you’re feeling particularly interested in opening up more and I’ve invested in a few relatively long dildos. And anal beads.”

“Anal beads!” Bucky elates. “You shouldn’t have.”

Steve shrugs. “I shouldn’t. I’m never gonna get in you at this point.”

Bucky snorts, taking a bite of cereal. “Trust me, you and the dildo could probably both fit. But, I’m actually thinking I just want only you tonight.”

Steve’s face relaxes, a little smirk twitching to his lips.

“But you’re gonna fist me.”

“Jesus,” Steve sighs. “You’re relentless.”

“And what if I was all for the speculum? That’s the duck-looking one right? The one that held me open when Banner got the salami out?”

“It’s a different one but yes,” Steve replies, turning on the TV.

“Actually,” Bucky muses, tapping his fingers on his lips. “That may not be a bad idea before you fist me.”

Steve shrugs. “Whatever you want.”

“You’re too easy-going,” Bucky chortles. “What do you want?”

Steve takes another bite of his cereal, chewing slowly. He’s probably trying to find a way to say the sappiest thing possible. He’s full of that shit.

“To see you happy.”

Bingo.

“Jesus, Steve!” Bucky whines. “You’re so gross! Fuckin’ throw me up against a wall and tell me you’re gonna fuck me hard!”

Steve’s cheeks turn pink. He just bites his lip and grabs his remote to turn on his Amazon Prime account.

“Seriously, Steve. I like rough sex. Spanking. Biting. Nails digging into my skin.” Bucky shivers, thinking about Steve’s fingers, clawing up and down his torso till he’s a mess of red lines and tiny little scratches. “Fuckin’ me hard and jackhammering up into me? So I got bruises? Christ, that’s the good shit.”

Steve’s silent, just watching Bucky from the corner of his eye.

“This is usually the part you tell me to shut up.”

“I’m just listening,” Steve replies casually. He flicks to the horror section of his Prime account.

“Do you like anything that you hear? You could literally do so much to me and I’d be fine with it. You got a kink you want explored? I’ll do it.”

“And what if I was into rosebuds or gun play? What if I liked rape kink.”

Bucky swallows, his eyes wincing inadvertently.

“I’m not,” Steve hastily says. “But I’m just tryin’ to make a point. Don’t just assume you’re going to be perfectly fine with what anyone throws at you.”

“Okay dad,” Bucky bluntly replies.

Steve smirks.

“What?” Bucky presses his toes into Steve’s thigh, taking another bite of cereal. The flakes are turning to goo and Bucky’s more interested in Steve than he is the cereal at this point anyway. “You into that? Me calling you dad?”

Steve just looks down at his hands, sucking in his lips.

“I’ll call you that if you want,” Bucky tries to encourage. “I want you happy too, Steve.”

Steve swallows a bite of cereal loudly. “Maybe,” he answers. “I dunno.”

“Why?” Bucky whines. He sets his cereal down and clamors over into Steve’s lap. Steve lets him take the bowl of cereal from his big hands and then Bucky’s there, looking up at the prettiest man he’s ever seen.

“I just– it’s– I–”

“Wow Steve, you are so good with words. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“I’m trying!” Steve complains, tossing his hands up. He hovers them in the air before bringing the down to run through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky hums in approval.

Steve does that for a few minutes. They’re both silent. Horror films and cereal forgotten. Steve just keeps stroking his fingers through Bucky’s hair, hand after hand.

Bucky’s turning into jelly just like his discarded cereal. He could fall asleep like this for the rest of his life and never complain for a second.

“I like taking care of you.”

Bucky huffs through his nose as a light response. He’s in too much heaven to respond with words.

“Daddy kink is…well. It’s different. There’re rules.”

“You sound experienced,” Bucky comments. “Teach me.”

Steve stops stroking his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky whines.

“Like that,” Steve laughs. “Misbehaving or being greedy usually gets a punishment.”

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky breathes out. “You’re a lot kinkier than I thought you were.”

“I told you, I’m old fashioned about warming up to sex with someone, but I never said I was vanilla.”

“No you didn’t,” Bucky agrees, looking up at Steve with mystified eyes. He’s excited. Heat is lulling against his stomach and his cock is throbbing lazily. Too lazy to get hard but it’s there and it _knows_ it likes what its hearing.

“So when you mentioned spanking the first day we went out,” Steve details. “I actually thought that maybe one day you’d be okay with this.”

“This is important to you,” Bucky comments.

Steve scrunches up his face. He tries to recoil into the couch but Bucky’s in his lap so all he does is awkwardly knock Bucky’s head to his knees.

Bucky leans up and turns around to face Steve, pulling his legs up onto the sofa. “It’s okay, Steve. I’m okay with it. I like it. I’ve never had a proper like– relationship like this. But I’d like to.”

“It’s not about the punishment or power,” Steve rambles. “It’s about caring for you. I will literally do anything and everything to see you happy.”

Bucky suppresses the joke about how deep Steve must feel for him after a month of seeing him (albeit obsessively), but decides that’s unfair. People fall in love in seconds or a matter of days. Is Bucky in love with Steve? No, not necessarily. He’s certainly infatuated with him. He could fall in love with him. But he didn’t know he was allowed yet. Well, clearly if this is any indication that it’s okay– it’s okay.

“So it doesn’t really matter. As long as you’re happy,” Steve concludes. He’s avoiding Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky hates how Steve feels ashamed about what he likes. Bucky’s never been ashamed to tell guys he likes not only hands up his ass but arms and dildos thick enough to make a woman fear for her genitals. He’s gotten mocked, ridiculed and tormented for it. He knows what it’s like to be on the receiving end of a kink shame and quite frankly– it fucking sucks.

It doesn’t just make you feel sad. It makes you feel low and wrong. Vile. It’s like you’re fucked up and there’s no one to talk to about it. Like you’re a murderer or pedophile. Some people have even called Bucky a pedo for liking deep anal penetration and he’s not even sure how the connection works!

That’s not how he’s going to react to Steve. He _likes_ the idea. He wouldn’t have offered it otherwise.

Bucky takes Steve’s hand, giving a gentle squeeze, like Steve had done for him a month ago. “Steve, look at me.”

Steve slowly lifts his head. His eyes are vividly blue and utterly ashamed of himself.

“I want this,” Bucky says. “I wanna call you daddy. I want you to throw me over your legs and spank me till I’m red and crying if I’ve done something wrong. I like that, honestly. I fucking _love_ spanking.”

Steve snorts.

Bucky’s smile spreads wider. “I want this as much as you do.”

“Are you sure?” Steve prods, his eyes still uncertain. His pupils are so tight right now it’s almost painful. He looks so afraid that Bucky’s worried he’ll shatter. It tears at Bucky’s heart. Making him angry at whomever rejected Steve’s advances about this before. There’s a reason Steve’s so afraid of the subject. There’s a reason his fingers are trembling in Bucky’s hands. Who the fuck would hurt Steve Rogers like that?!

Not Bucky. _Definitely_ not Bucky.

“Please, daddy,” Bucky begs, his voice getting a little softer– pitcher.

Steve tenses before dropping his head and breathes out a sigh of relief. “C’mere, baby.”

Bucky curls into Steve’s arms, letting the man lean over to grab the remote.

“If at any point I do something you don’t like, you fucking tell me.”

“You’re probably not gonna do something I don’t like. Though I’m a hard no against any kind of weaponry or rape kink. Not judging others who like it, but that’s not for me.”

Steve smiles, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple. “Same.”

“I think we’re gonna be okay, Steve,” Bucky whispers.

Steve cocks a brow.

“Or should I say _daddy_?”

Steve chuckles. It’s deep in his chest and vibrates against Bucky’s shoulder.

“You can call me whatever you want right now. What movie do you wanna watch?”

“You don’t wanna talk about kink negotiation or what kind of rules you want me to follow?”

Steve smirks. “I don’t have many. Most of ‘em just revolve around making sure you’re safe.”

“Like?”

“Don’t skip class. I’ll find out and I’ll be _very_ pissed.”

Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Don’t dismiss me when I’m trying to tell you the rules!” Steve pinches Bucky’s arm as a subtle reminder.

Bucky yelps, giggling excitedly. “Okay, okay. Sorry.”

“When you’re with me, I expect you to eat a little healthier, not much, just a little. Stop putting weird shit up your ass and don’t be an obnoxious little shit.”

“So don’t be me, ever?” Bucky teases.

Steve just laughs. “I guess we’ll have to find out what the difference between a brat and an obnoxious little shit is. Because yes, you are _constantly_ a brat.”

Bucky playfully flicks Steve on the nose, grinning when he gets an overly-sarcastic look of shock from Steve. “So really, you just want me to call you daddy when we’re having sex.”

“And when you want something,” Steve whispers, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple again. “It’s not really about me. I just wanna take care of you. I’m not into– I don’t know. Hardcore things? I’m not into flogging, any more bondage than probably a blindfold and some hands behind your back or something. I’m very against nipple clamps.”

“Sounds personal,” Bucky comments.

“Oh dear God, but it is though. I let a girl do that to me in college and I wanted to literally die.”

Bucky barks out a laugh. “Too sensitive?”

“I am _way_ too sensitive there.”

“Good to know,” Bucky says, slipping his hand up Steve’s chest to circle a nipple.

Steve’s eyes flutter closed, his lips parting. “Don’t. Not right now.”

Bucky immediately pulls his hand away. “Yes, daddy.”

Steve kisses Bucky on the cheek, before pressing another kiss, and another until Bucky’s a fit of giggles and Steve’s fingers are dancing atop his stomach and tickling him softly.

Bucky swats Steve’s hand away but other than that, doesn’t do much to deflect Steve.

Steve stops tickling him anyway. “Which movie?”

Bucky watches the titles scroll on the screen before grabbing the remote in Steve’s hand. “ _That_ one.”

* * *

 

They surprisingly end up watching almost three films before Bucky’s unable to control himself from trying to get his hands into Steve’s pants. He’s been dying to know what this man’s cock looks like and they’re so damn close it _hurts_.

What’s the best part though, is that Steve lets him. Bucky slips his hand into Steve’s pants, going right for the man’s dick and cupping it in his hands. He softly massages it, his fingers barely pumping the skin back and forth. He’s not trying to get him hard, just wants to know what it feels like, but that doesn’t mean he’s not trying to make this feel good.

Steve’s doing his best not to give into it but his cock’s twitching and he keeps clenching his jaw. He finally turns off the third film. They long lost the interest in it anyway. It was just a slasher fest film– nothing special.

But Steve’s cock was special. It was warm, thick and Bucky wasn’t sure how big Steve would get because even flaccid he was already pretty substantial. Bucky was so glad he called that this man had a fucking monster of a cock.

“Hey daddy,” Bucky whispers, pressing a kiss to Steve’s ear.

“Hmm?” Steve replies, nuzzling into Bucky.

“I want more of you.”

“Let’s go upstairs then,” Steve instructs. He untucks Bucky’s hand from his pants, earning a pathetic whimper from Bucky’s lips. “You can get it back!”

Bucky’s grin is almost too wide.

They walk up the stairs a few steps and then Steve is _shoving_ Bucky against the wall and pressing his chest to Bucky’s and forcing Bucky’s mouth open. His beard is rough against Bucky’s face and Bucky’s already feeling like he’s melting. Steve’s doing everything Bucky said he liked and Bucky couldn’t be more thrilled to have a lover who _listened_ and actually _remembered._

Steve’s fingers are at Bucky’s throat, just clutching in that beautifully dominant display of adoration and power. Bucky wants him to squeeze but he’s not sure how that would fly with Steve. He’s a nurse after all. Nurses heal. They don’t hurt.

Bucky rolls against Steve, growling into their bruising kiss. Their tongues slosh against each other messily, saliva coating against Steve’s beard to make it wiry and rough against Bucky’s face. Bucky wants to look in the mirror later and see the raised agitated lines from how forceful Steve’s kiss was. He wants that beard between his thighs, against his ass… Oh _God_ , he wants that beard to _burn_.

Steve’s picking Bucky and wrapping his legs around himself. Bucky squeals from surprise, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders as he turns his head to kiss Steve a bit gentler.

Bucky traces his tongue along Steve’s lips, humming.

“You don’t like doing anything that’ll really hurt me, do you?”

“Absolutely not,” Steve says as he carries Bucky up the stairs. It’s an old Victorian brownstone with all the ceiling moldings, chandeliers and high ceilings. Bucky loves the place.

“So I guess I can’t ask you to choke me next time you’ve got your hands around my throat.”

“Nope,” Steve answers, putting emphasis on the _p_.

“What about scratching?” Bucky asks as he’s laid onto a bed. Steve takes his wrists and puts them above his head.

“Don’t move your arms,” Steve instructs.

Bucky has to suppress the shiver at that authoritative tone. “Yes, daddy.”

Steve smiles proudly.

“I’m not against using my nails. But I’m not into intentionally breaking your skin.”

“I just really get off on the idea of looking in a mirror and seeing evidence of what we’ve done,” Bucky admits, letting his legs go lax as Steve’s tugging on Bucky’s jeans. He drops them to the floor before kneeling between Bucky’s thighs, bringing his hands down against the thick meat of Bucky’s legs and running his nails down to the knee.

Bucky hisses, arching his back. He wants to lean forward and wrap his arms around Steve, but he was told not to– the thrill he gets from being obedient is almost like the narcotics he’d gotten at the hospital. It swims in his mind and makes him feel ungodly warm. He’s proud of himself. Proud for trusting Steve and letting himself have the gratification of knowing someone’s there to care for him.

“If you behave, I’ll give you some evidence,” Steve promises, his voice rough and sultry. He leans forward, pressing soft kisses to Bucky’s lips. Tender little kisses that make Bucky’s heart flutter with each press of their mouths together.

He leans forward when Steve pulls away, but Steve presses his chest to hold Bucky steady. “Stay,” he demands.

“Y-yes,” Bucky whispers out, his cock twitching against his briefs. He wants out. He wants out and to be turned over and fucked with the speculum and Steve’s fucking _hands_. He wants to come crying atop this man’s dick from overstimulation and the beautiful burn of that beard.

“Never thought you’d be so good for me,” Steve teases, running his fingers along Bucky’s waistband. “Tell me what you want.”

Bucky rolls his hips, trying to get Steve’s fingers to slip beneath the fabric but Steve doesn’t.

“Use your words, baby,” Steve coaxes. He brings his fingers along Bucky’s thighs again, digging in the nails just enough to make Bucky’s eyes flutter shut and moan out a soft sigh.

“I want you deep in me,” Bucky answers. “Wanna be so open it’s cold without you inside me.”

Steve smirks, but Bucky sees the blush that rises to his face anyway. He’s the most adorable hulking mass of a man and Bucky’s never felt safer with someone. Men as big as Steve are of course Bucky’s drink of choice, but that doesn’t make them any less intimidating. Bucky’s a good-sized frame, regular build and lean but if a man as big as Steve decided to backhand him, he’d be down on the floor and sputtering blood.

Bucky’s never been hurt like that by a man Steve’s size, but he’s been in situations where he was worried it’d happen. He dated a guy with a temper once. He’d never hurt Bucky, but again, that didn’t mean the threat didn’t get tossed around every once and awhile.

Steve leans back, placing one foot off the bed to turn Bucky by his hips. “You can use your arms,” he instructs.

Bucky helps Steve to roll him over. He reaches his arms out beneath the pillows and tucks them safely there. He wiggles his ass excitedly and receives the smallest little swat that still stings in the most delightful of ways.

Steve laughs as he tugs Bucky’s briefs down over the curve of his ass. He presses kisses against it as he goes, nuzzling his nose in cute little circles that leave Bucky laughing softly.

Steve squeezes at Bucky’s ass, digging his fingers in almost painfully. He scratches against it, nails slicing into the skin like blunt glass along a leaf.

“Oh _God_ ,” Bucky praises out. “Fuck yes, oh fuck please more.”

Steve just chuckles again. “When I first saw you in the hospital, I thought you were pretty, but when you were leaning against me for your imaging? I got a nice feel of your ass and…that was it.”

“You’re an ass guy, huh?” Bucky chuckles.

“Asses and thighs. You’ve got both,” Steve purrs, running his hands up the curve of Bucky’s ass again before digging his nails down into it, all the way down his thighs to the dip of his knees.

Bucky’s shivering, moaning into the bed as he presses his face into it. His cock is hard and pressed against his navel. He tries to rock into the mattress but it’s already so flush against him that it doesn’t do much.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Steve details again. “I’m here to take care of you.”

“Oh God,” Bucky whispers, his eyes closed as his face his still pressed into the mattress. His breath is hot on his face with each puff. “Open me, daddy.”

Steve pushes off the mattress and goes over to his nightstand.

Bucky watches patiently, his scratches burning exquisitely against his skin, heating him up and making him shiver from the nip in the air.

Steve pulls out the speculum and Bucky audibly whimpers.

“You excited for this?” Steve asks, holding out the metal instrument.

“Last time it was in my ass, I couldn’t really feel it. Hell yeah I’m excited.”

Steve comes back behind him and nestles between his thighs again. He’s completely clothed and Bucky _hates_ that. Bucky’s not even all the way naked with his shirt still on.

“Wait,” Bucky says as he sits up and tugs his shirt off. “Take your shirt off too.”

“Is that how you ask politely?” Steve quips.

Bucky rolls his eyes, laughing. “Take your shirt off too, _please_?”

Steve leans forward to press a kiss behind Bucky’s ear. “Sure, baby.”

Bucky smiles, proud of himself. He nestles back into the plush downy quilt and cranes his neck to watch Steve peel back his sweater.

He’s rippling with muscle, sculpted like the gods of old and Bucky wants to cry just from seeing that torso elongated in the short time it took for Steve to pull the clothing off. And then he does something that really gets Bucky’s pulse going.

He unbuttons his jeans, but doesn’t take them off.

Bucky’s moaning loudly and unashamed. “Fuck, Steve.”

Steve quirks a single eyebrow but doesn’t say anything else. He directs Bucky’s head back to the mattress and then runs his hands down along the line of Bucky’s back before splaying his fingers out above his pelvis and rubs at the skin.

“Mmmm, yes please,” Bucky croons.

“Since you suck at physical activity I don’t want you sore from this in the morning,” Steve explains, his hands still kneading at the base of Bucky’s back. His thumb presses along the spine and slides up to between Bucky’s shoulder blades.

“Jesus, I already know this is gonna be the best fuckin’ sex I’ve ever had,” Bucky breathes out. He can’t keep his eyes open anymore. He feels his body relax into Steve, nerves tingling, all content and comforted. His bones are warm and weak and he’s not even sure if his muscles _exist_ anymore.

Steve pulls his briefs all the way off. Bucky giggles in excitement as the cool air rushes over his exposed ass.

That’s when he hears the speculum. Its little twang of metal on metal echoes into the air and Bucky’s too excited about the prospect of being opened up like this that he almost forgets about asking to get eaten out.

“Wait!”

Steve freezes, his legs tensing between Bucky’s thighs.

“No, I mean it’s okay. I just, I want your mouth first.” He’s peeking out from beneath his hair, looking back at Steve and watching those shoulders relax.

“Oh, okay,” Steve replies, visibly comforted. He scoots back, getting onto his knees on the floor and tugs behind Bucky’s knees to pull Bucky back on the bed.

Steve takes his time, massaging at Bucky’s ass, just squeezing and pulling at the cheeks. Bucky’s getting impatient. He likes it but he just wants to know how that beard feels between his cheeks, or the way that tongue feels slipped up inside.

“Steve,” Bucky whines. “Hurry the fuck up.”

His eyes go wide as a hand comes down on his ass, zinging pain up into the backs of his eyes as the swat reverberates in the room.

“Patience is a virtue,” Steve educates.

Bucky’s smile is too wide to even be slightly angry he’d just been disciplined. Not that he’d ever be angry for that. He kind of wants to mouth off now.

“I don’t got patience,” Bucky replies, wiggling his ass again, hoping he’d get another spank.

Steve sits back on his haunches. “Do you want my mouth? Cause if you misbehave, we’re just gonna skip this part.”

Bucky whimpers, pressing his face down into the bed. “Okay-okay! M’sorry, daddy.”

Steve runs his fingers up and down Bucky’s thighs soothingly. He then digs them in in a quick and abrupt motion, raising more lines against Bucky’s pale skin. “It’s okay, baby. I forgive you.”

Bucky’s then rewarded with his ass being spread and the softest beard he’d ever felt so close to him like this. He listens to the soft scratch noises it creates against his skin and giggles when it rubs against him softly.

Steve’s pressing little kisses to Bucky’s hole, no tongue, just wet lips and the softest little bristles of his beard around his mouth.

Bucky’s in fucking _heaven_. That beard is a literal gift to mankind and Bucky’s going to find a way to make sure Steve never shaves it off in his entire life.

Steve darts out his tongue, wetting along the rim and pushing a bit further against Bucky’s ass. He uses a finger to rub along Bucky’s perineum and that’s all it takes for Bucky to start shaking and moaning into the mattress.

Steve rocks forward, his beard slicking up with saliva and getting that delectable wiry feel between Bucky’s cheeks. His tongue dips inside Bucky, swirling around just a bit, a cute little exploration before it’s back to the rim again. He swirls it around before covering Bucky’s hole and sucking.

Bucky’s tossing his head back, bowing down into the bed and rutting his hips to get his dick whatever friction he possibly can. “Oh yes, yes just like that. Oh _fuck_ , just like that.”

Steve plunges back in, his tongue more forceful as it pushes against Bucky’s rectum and slicking his insides all up. His fingers are spreading his ass wide– nails digging in and making Bucky whine out.

Bucky’s rocking back on Steve’s face, getting that beard to move back and forth with enough friction that it’s starting to really hurt. He’s laughing from it, laughing from how good it feels and how proud he’ll be to see the burns in the morning. He wants those burns all over him. His face, his ass, and the base of his dick. He wants Steve to paint him in the most delicious displays of red and purple– Bucky wants to be this man’s. He wants this relationship to really work.

They’ve not really defined it yet, but that doesn’t mean Bucky can’t ask later. Steve’s made it a point to say he only sleeps with people he’s serious about, so that’s in Bucky’s favor but Bucky’s still nervous. What if he’s getting the wrong impression? What if Steve’s interest in daddy kink is just that? A kink to be explored with a guy he trusts. What if Steve’s not really into the idea of a boyfriend?

Bucky yelps when Steve’s tongue hooks against his rim, thrumming in and out and tugging against the hole. He’s gripping the sheets, groaning and pushing himself back on Steve’s face.

“Oh God, fuck Steve, oh God-fuck, Steve!” Bucky grits out as his shoulders start to quiver. He’s going to come like this. It’s the sensation of that beard, the nails biting into his ass and the way Steve keeps dipping a finger to push and circle around Bucky’s perineum.

Steve _hums_ into Bucky’s ass, reverberating up Bucky’s pelvis and rattling his very bones. His tongue is pumping back and forth inside him, slicking up Steve’s chin messily, coating Bucky’s crack and dribbling against the line of his ass.

“Steve– daddy, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come!”

Steve doesn’t stop. He moves faster and Bucky’s tossing his head back and screaming out hoarsely. He’s pushing his cock into the bed, rutting it frantically as it’s spewing in the small space it’s been given. His bones are dissolving, melting into Steve as Steve devours his ass with a fervor Bucky’s never experienced before (or he’s just really into the moment to compare all his previous escapades).

Steve forcibly pushes Bucky over, rolling the man onto his back.

Bucky winces, feeling his cum against his back now. He splays his legs open, looking down at his red dick and all the shimmering dribble that’d rolled up against his balls.

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky gasps out. “You’re…you’re…”

Steve just laughs. “I’m kind of good at this,” he offers. It’s nice to hear Steve compliment himself. He’s always so forthcoming with compliments to others but when he receives one, he’s always diverting it or getting too red to even speak back.

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “Fuck yeah.”

“Ready for the speculum?”

Bucky nods frantically.

Steve reaches for the instrument and then grabs his lube. He brings his fingers to Bucky’s hole, coating his rim and insides with the cool lubricant.

Bucky’s whimpering from the feeling so close to after an orgasm. He clamps his legs together inadvertently, but Steve just pries them back open as if it’d never happened.

“You still want this?” Steve asks as he brings the speculum up to Bucky’s hole.

It’s cold against the wavering heat from Bucky’s body and makes him shiver violently. He looks up at Steve with misty eyes, nodding. “Absolutely.”

Steve presses the speculum in slowly and Bucky moans out loudly, gripping the mattress and sheets, tugging as hard as he can.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus,” Bucky whispers. “This is so much better when there’s no salami up my ass.”

“Oh speaking of,” Steve says lightly. “You only just barely tasted like it.”

Bucky’s eyes snap open. “That’s fuckin’ rude!”

Steve’s barking out in laughter, his shoulders shaking and fingers dropping from the speculum to let it rest inside Bucky. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I had to!”

“Do I really taste like salami?”

“No!” Steve wails happily. “Absolutely not. You taste exactly like you’re supposed to.”

“And that’s?” Bucky prods.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Like skin. Slightly salty and mostly bland. It’s perfect and I love it.”

Bucky sighs, the tension he’d just built up washing away from his neck and shoulders. “As long as it’s okay.”

Steve leans forward to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “More than okay.”

“Ew, gross. Stop with you sappy-self.” Bucky pushes him away. “Open me up!”

“Open you up what?”

“Please,” Bucky adds, his voice going audibly pitcher for Steve’s benefit.

Steve catches on, because his eyes are glinting and he gets the most devilish smirk on those beautiful swollen lips. His beard is coated with saliva, darkening the strands in some places and it’s all wiry and moving in different directions. Bucky loves seeing it like this.

Steve starts to spread out the speculum and Bucky gasps. Air actually rushes into his ass, cooling his insides. He’s never felt so split open but it doesn’t hurt in the least bit. A slight burn if anything but he’s pretty sure that’s from Steve’s beard. He listens to the speculum inside him, clinking as it continues to stretch.

“This good, or you want more?”

“Can it go more?” Bucky asks, excited.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Of course you want more.”

“Don’t kinkshame me,” Bucky pouts.

“I’d never,” Steve promises, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s knee. “You look beautiful like this.”

It’s now Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes. “Less sap and more rough man-handling.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Steve concedes. He pushes his fingers into Bucky’s ass, circling them around his walls.

Bucky’s quivering, his body working violently to make it stop tickling. It’s fucking _tickling_. He pushes his skull into the bed, laughter building up in his chest until he can’t take it anymore and he’s letting it out.

Steve just smiles but he keeps going. “I can already fit my whole hand in with this.”

“Take it out? I wanna feel your hand more.”

“Bucky Barnes, is this actually _too_ open for you?”

“Shut up! Just fist me, daddy.” He pauses for a second before remembering how he’s supposed to ask for things. “Please.”

“Good boy,” Steve praises as he slowly clicks back down the speculum.

Bucky’s sighing in relief as warmth fills his hole again. It’s not as airy and something he’s more used to. He’s not against using the speculum again. It’s a lot better than working himself open with a few fingers before he’s plunging in with a fist. He’d rather get to the good shit anyway.

Steve lubes up his entire hand.

Bucky watches with unabridged excitement, his pink tongue darting across his lips– eyes wide.

Steve winks at him before tugging one leg up to go around his waist. “You tell me immediately if you want me to stop.”

“I will,” Bucky replies. His dick’s already twitching again, bobbing up and down against his stomach. His bones are still vibrating and he still has that bubbling sensation to laugh. He’s so fucking happy. He’s starting something with a new guy who _gets_ him and doesn’t judge him for what he likes. Bucky’s always struggled to find people okay with this. But here Steve is, massive and gentle– willing.

Steve slips his fingers inside, rocking them back and forth and letting them fan out.

Bucky’s arching off the bed, whining. “Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes.”

Steve smiles, bringing his fingers out to rest at the rim and brings his thumb up as well. Slowly, he starts to push inside.

Bucky feels his hole go taut around the intrusion. He loves the way his rim feels when it smooths out around something _big_. He moans, long and approving as Steve continues to push in, working his hand from side to side to shimmy it along.

“Oh this is so good,” Bucky purrs, squeezing his ass around Steve’s hand and gasping. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck it’s so good!”

“Shhh,” Steve soothes. “I got you, baby.”

Bucky nods, panting as Steve starts to turn his fist inside Bucky, letting his knuckles brush up against the walls. He flicks his wrist, his thumb coming out to forcibly push along the cavern and make Bucky howl.

Bucky’s squeezing his ass around Steve, pushing forward to try to take more in. He wants more. He wants that whole fucking arm but he’s not asked for it. He could ask for it though, and that’s the exciting part about all of this. All he has to do is ask and if Steve’s okay with it, he’d do it.

Steve pushes up into Bucky, finding his prostate and bringing all his fingers around it to flick against it relentlessly.

Bucky’s shrieking out, gasping and trying to jerk away from the onslaught. He reaches forward, grabbing his dick and strokes it to try to calm down the violent impulses that wreck into his body and push out his pores.

Steve grabs Bucky’s hand. “Nu-uh. Don’t get greedy. Am I not making you feel good enough?”

Bucky whimpers, his face falling into misery. “Y-yes, daddy. You are.”

Steve smirks again, his fingers coming out to caress against Bucky’s prostate again.

“Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_!” Bucky cries. He’s shivering violently, still pushing down against Steve’s fist but pulling away when it starts to overwhelm him.

Tears are pressing against his eyes and his throat is so damn sticky it’s hard to breathe. His heart is beating wildly in its cage, rattling around and wailing with him as his nerves sing out in thunderous spasms.

Steve’s relentless and almost cruel in the way he milks at Bucky’s prostate. He’s silent as the grave and just watching his hand, occasionally flicking his gaze up to evaluate Bucky’s face.

Bucky’s full on crying now, moaning and sobbing as his dick is drooling a steady stream of precome against his stomach. “Steve, Steve, please, p-please, please,” he whimpers.

“Use your words, baby,” Steve chastises, his fingers still massaging against Bucky’s prostate.

“Wanna come, wanna come, wanna come,” Bucky chants out desperately. He’s rocking back and forth violently, trying his best to keep his muscles from exploding into a river of goo and overstimulation.

“You will,” Steve promises. He looks back down at his fist inside Bucky, a proud expression evident in those eyes. He thrums his fingers against Bucky’s prostate still, over and over and over until Bucky’s not sure he’s even _alive_ anymore.

Bucky’s not sure if he has a body. He feels like he’s just a conglomerate of energy and nerves and something’s aggressively touching him, possessing him and pulling him under and under until he’s forced back into existence. His eyes momentarily black out as he comes violently, shaking and screaming. He snaps up, grabbing Steve’s shoulders and digging his fingers into the meat and drawing blood.

Steve yelps but he doesn’t stop his fisting. He keeps his fingers there, pushing and prodding against Bucky’s prostate.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop!” Bucky sobs brokenly. “ _Please_!”

Steve stops, slowly pulling his fist from Bucky’s body. His brow is knit with concern and he’s pulling Bucky’s trembling form into him, stroking his hair and kissing his brow.

“Shh,” Steve soothes. “You’re okay, Bucky. You’re okay. You did so good. You did so good, baby. You’re okay. We can be done– we’re done. You did so good.”

“N-n-no,” Bucky whimpers out. “Don’t wanna stop. Just…just needed to stop that.” Tears are smearing Bucky’s vision. He wants to see Steve’s face. He wants to see that wrecked and sloshed up beard. He wants to see the eyes he knows are pouring concern over him like a stream. He wipes at his eyes, they burn and wet again.

Steve’s pressing kiss after kiss to Bucky’s face. He’s rocking Bucky steadily, his clean hand still combing through Bucky’s sweaty strands of hair. “You sure?”

“Wanna feel you inside me,” Bucky admits through an abused voice. “Need it.”

Steve sighs through his nose. He presses another kiss to Bucky’s temple. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Bucky nods. “Damn it, Steve. Fuck me.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “There you are again.”

“Oh hush it,” Bucky snaps, but he’s smiling.

“How do you wanna do it?” Steve asks softly.

“Wanna sit on you,” Bucky responds. “I like holding onto your shoulders.”

Steve nods. He shifts Bucky’s body, wrapping Bucky’s legs around his waist.

“You’re not gonna get naked?” Bucky asks.

“Do you want me to?” Steve inquires.

Bucky nods again. “If that’s okay.”

Steve smiles, warm and kind. “It’s absolutely okay.”

Bucky slips off Steve as Steve stands up and pulls his jeans and underwear off in one quick motion. His cock is finally unobstructed from Bucky and Bucky can’t hide the moan that rips from his battered throat. Steve’s thick, long and any porn director’s dream. There’s a slight curve to it that gets Bucky smiling.

“Of fucking course you’re flawless,” Bucky breathes out as Steve comes back over and pulls Bucky into his lap.

Steve hands Bucky a condom and the bottle of lube.

“You want me to do this?”

“It’s important to me that you do it. I need you to know you’re safe and that I’m not just pretending to put a condom on.”

“That’s,” Bucky begins. “That’s really cool, actually.”

Steve snorts. “I try.”

Bucky opens the condom packet carefully. He takes the condom and slips it over Steve’s dick, smiling as he watches Steve lean into his touch. He gives the man’s length a little squeeze before squirting lube over the shaft and rubbing his fingers up and down it to smooth it out.

“Mmm,” Steve purrs. “That’s nice.”

“I like touching dick. I guess you could say I’m kind of gay.”

“That was the dumbest joke I’ve ever heard,” Steve retorts.

“Oh shut up and fuck me.” He pauses, his eyes rounding. “Please.”

“Learning some manners, I’m so proud of you,” Steve sings as he tucks a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear. “You’re gonna be such a good boy one day.”

Bucky beams proudly before lifting up and letting Steve line himself up. He slowly sinks onto Steve’s cock, shivering from how easy it is to envelop him. He lets himself completely drop, hissing when Steve’s cock presses right against his prostate.

Steve yelps, gripping Bucky’s hips roughly. “Oh shit,” he whispers.

“I hope not,” Bucky laughs, pressing a kiss to Steve’s nose.

“You’re jokes are terrible,” Steve laughs.

“Can I bounce on you, daddy?”

Steve quirks a brow. “I dunno. Can you?”

“May I?” Bucky corrects. He’d slap him if he didn’t love this as much as he did. But he wasn’t going to let Steve know how much enjoyment he was getting. To be fair though, Steve probably already knew.

“Sure,” Steve whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips, full of tenderness and adoration.

Bucky’s head spins, his heart trembling inside his chest. He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue out to roll along Steve’s bottom lip.

Hot breath flashes across Bucky’s face and that’s all the encouragement he needs to push Steve down onto the bed and ride him like he was made to.

Steve goes down willingly, his hands still firm on Bucky’s hips.

Bucky bobs his body, slapping his ass down audibly with each little bounce of his hips.

Steve’s grunting softly, pushing back up against Bucky. He’s running his fingers up Bucky’s stomach, before trailing his nails down his navel and raising those red little lines that Bucky loves so much.

Bucky moans, swiveling his hips and making Steve hiss. He’s not full enough from how stretched he’s been. He works harder, squeezing his ass around Steve’s cock and trying to push himself down more forcefully.

“Oh fuck,” Steve breathes, his hands coming up to caress over Bucky’s chest, circling a nipple.

Bucky shivers, leaning into the sensation. He rocks back and forth, his head dipping back and mouth hanging open as he gasps, _Steve, daddy, daddy, Steve_.

Steve’s hands keep wandering, trailing those nails up and down his body, marking him up and claiming him for anyone to see if they looked close enough. Bucky’s thrusting down harder, smacking his ass loudly against Steve’s lap and hoping the man’s going to have bruises the following day.

Their grunts mix together as Bucky leans forward for a greedy, bruising kiss. Lips tangle into each other, and Steve’s beard scratches painfully against Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky keeps rocking his hips, up and down, back and forth. “P-put a finger in me,” he asks breathlessly. “I can take more.”

Steve moves one hand down, letting one finger dip up into Bucky’s hole to stretch him a bit more. He hisses. “Oh shit, Bucky.”

Bucky drops his head forward, growling in approval. “Yeah, yeah that’s good. Move it, please.”

Steve tries but he’s probably pushing too much against his cock so he keeps halting abruptly before trying again.

Bucky sighs, happy and full. He wants more. He whines, dropping his face forward to scoop Steve’s lips up into a kiss again. “You have a dildo right?”

Steve’s eyes widen. “Y-yeah. _Oh_ , shit!”

“Can we use it?” Bucky whispers. “Please, daddy? I wanna be so full.”

Steve awkwardly shimmies under Bucky, snapping his hips up and making Bucky yelp out pleasurably. He dips his hand into his nightstand and pulls out a standard silicone dildo.

Bucky’s eyes light up proudly. “Put it in me too.”

Steve hisses as Bucky keeps bouncing atop him. He shakily applies lube to the dildo before bringing it around Bucky’s ass. “Stop moving,” he asks.

Bucky halts, letting Steve line up the dildo next to his own dick. “Push it in me, please,” Bucky whines. “Please, please push it in me.”

Steve nods, pushing the dildo up next to himself. He moans out brokenly, forcing up his hips into Bucky.

“Oh, like that? Feeling it?” Bucky asks, pushing down against the dildo and Steve’s dick. This is what he needed. He’s so damn full– rim so tight around the dido and Steve’s thick _glorious_ fucking cock.

Steve nods, swallowing loudly. “Y-yeah.”

“Fuck me with it, please,” Bucky requests. “Fuck me hard with it.”

Steve nods.

Bucky continues to bounce again, feeling the burn of his hole as it stretches around both dildo and dick. He presses his hands to Steve’s chest, digging his nails in and raising lines along that chest.

Steve howls, snapping his hips up as he uses one hand to fuck the dildo relentlessly into Bucky’s ass. He grunts with each thrust up, animalistic and ravenous.

Bucky _loves_ the sounds Steve makes. Steve’s rippling muscle and power and when Bucky moves a way Steve loves, he adores how Steve purrs out or growls in approval. It’s like a secondary conversation all their own that no one can share with them.

Bucky tosses his head back, bouncing as he’s double penetrated. His cock is bouncing lightly, tapping down against Steve’s abdomen, flicking heat into his belly as its nerves remind him casually that they exist.

He swivels above Steve, earning a particularly forceful _hiss_ from Steve. “You like that, daddy?” he pants, an impish smirk on his face.

Steve just cracks a smile back, snapping his hips up into Bucky and shoving the dildo _deeper_ in him.

Bucky can feel Steve’s nails as they rub against his rim. He mewls out, swirling his hips quickly to get those nails against his rim more. He likes the pain. It swells with the pleasure and cools his heated body down.

“Bucky,” Steve moans. “Oh fuck…you’re…this–”

“Shh,” Bucky coos, pressing a finger to Steve’s lips. “Don’t make it weird.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “Whatever you say baby.”

Bucky moves faster, his toes curling up against his feet. He wants to come again. Needs it. He wants to feel Steve come too. He wants to know if Steve cries out or if he gets silent, if his body shivers or goes jagged. Watching people come is hypnotizing to Bucky and it’s all the more interesting when he actually _cares_ about the person.

“Steve,” Bucky whines. “Wanna come. Wanna see you come.”

Steve gasps, rolling up into Bucky forcefully, still slamming that dildo up and twisting it inside Bucky. His mouth is open– that tongue sliding back and forth behind his bottom teeth.

Bucky groans, smacking his ass down harder over Steve. “Touch me, daddy. Please?”

Steve takes his other hand and curls it around Bucky’s cock, pumping as fast as he’s shoving the dildo up into Bucky’s ass.

Bucky howls, tossing his head back and rolling his body in endless waves as pleasure ensnares him like vines in a thick forest.

Steve’s playing with his cockhead, slipping his thumb back and forth against the tip and Bucky’s mumbling incoherently about how good it feels.

Bucky cries out, tears pushing from his eyes again as his orgasm shoots from his dick, spitting semen from his tip and coating Steve’s abs and chest with it.

Steve groans loudly, slowly turning into a mewl as he forgets the dildo and lets Bucky’s quivering body push it out on its own. He pounds up into Bucky with bruising force, whimpering and pitchy.

It’s gorgeous, watching Steve come. Steve’s face goes red and it trails down into his neck and shoulders. He’s a full damn body-blusher and Bucky has a moment of clarity to praise whatever god exists for creating Steve Rogers.

Bucky’s eyes can barely stay open as his orgasm _keeps_ going. His spine is zinging, currents of energy clamoring up and down against it, pulling at his eyes and hazing his brain.

But he can’t stop watching. Steve’s arching his back up, grabbing Bucky’s body and digging his nails into his back forcefully enough to split skin. Steve’s whining and biting his lip and then he’s biting Bucky’s neck and collar. It hurts– it’s rough– it’s _delectable_.

Steve’s vocal chords go hoarse and his sounds stop abruptly before he’s gasping and whimpering breathlessly into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky’s curling his arms around him, pressing kisses against his ear and whispering how good he was.

Steve’s trembling, his cock still twitching inside Bucky’s body and Bucky knows what’s happening.

He’s coming again. One right after the damn other.

Bucky rocks atop him, swaying his hips enough so Steve’s purring and groaning into his neck. Steve’s fingers are still dug into Bucky’s skin. He’s pressing his face into Bucky’s neck and nibbling through his whines.

Bucky’s tilting his head, letting Steve attack at his neck, placing lovebites up and down the jugular and against the protruding collarbone. He squeezes at Steve’s shoulder blades, bringing his nails down the skin in a fast _swish_ and Bucky feels broken skin build beneath his nails.

Steve screams, snapping his hips up again into Bucky and pushing them backward so he’s atop Bucky. He’s slamming himself into Bucky, grunting and wheezing, but he’s slowing down.

Bucky moans out brokenly, clutching onto Steve’s shoulders and holding on as he feels Steve’s dick slip further into him. It presses against his prostate again, tip hitting it over and over again as Steve starts to lull his hips in long, lazy thrusts.

Bucky’s mewling again, tears warm against his eyes. “You’re good at this,” he whispers.

Steve doesn’t respond. He just kisses Bucky, rocking down into him again.

Bucky arches his back, sighing as his body relaxes. He doesn’t want to come again. Doesn’t need it. But this feels damn good. A way to relax his muscles after the intensity of what came before. It’s like a candle melting from the flame, gradual and graceful.

Steve’s slowing down even more till he’s barely thrusting. He’s pressing kisses to Bucky’s neck, his face, and shoulders before dropping and letting his weight cover Bucky.

Bucky curls his hands up into Steve’s hair, stroking through the silken strands. “Okay, yeah. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Don’t get sappy on me,” Steve teases, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s chest.

“Oh fuck off,” Bucky grumbles playfully.

Steve just chuckles, low and echoing through his chest. It vibrates all the way down into Bucky’s pelvis.

They stay there for a few minutes before Steve’s peeling himself up, leaving Bucky cold and gaping.

“I’ll be right back,” Steve promises, a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips.

Bucky lies there, shivering and squeezing his hole as tight as he can to force it back to a standard size. It’s too open, too airy and too cold.

Steve comes back with two bottles of water, a granola bar (he tosses it to Bucky) and some lotion.

“Aftercare?” Bucky blurts, sounding surprised.

“You think I’m not gonna take care of you?” Steve asks, almost sounding like he’s shocked.

“Let’s just say the guys I’m usually with aren’t big into the whole aftercare thing. I’m lucky if I get any cuddling out of it.”

Steve’s face sours. He squirts the lotion into his hands, rubbing them briefly before sliding around Bucky and massaging the lotion into the red lines of his back. “Well,” he begins. “I’m big into aftercare. Even if we just have regular, vanilla, boring sex.”

Bucky snorts.

“I like doting on people. Probably why I enjoy being a nurse so much.”

“It’s nice to enjoy your job though,” Bucky comments.

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. “I’m also glad it let me meet you.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Ugh! Stop it Sappy McSapperson!”

Steve just barks out a laugh as he works down Bucky’s back, rubbing the lotion in. “Can you hold this arm out?”

Bucky obliges.

Steve gets more lotion and starts to work it into Bucky’s arms, going all the way down to his fingers.

Bucky hums, his eyes fluttering shut. “I like this.”

“Me too,” Steve agrees.

“So,” Bucky ventures, feeling his nerves flare up again in anxiety. “Are we, just dating? Or are we gettin’ serious?”

Steve pauses, letting Bucky’s arm go down gently before leaning to the other side and repeating the process. He’s still quiet, which is making Bucky go out of his mind as the fear of rejection starts to settle against Bucky’s skin, like glass being rubbed against his face.

“You wanna be serious?” Steve finally asks as he moves around Bucky and starts to rub lotion into his chest and abs. He momentarily pauses to pick up a wet towel and rub at the semen there before covering the area with lotion. 

“I think– I think I really like you,” Bucky admits. “And yeah. I’d– I’d like it?”

Steve chuckles, slipping in front of Bucky fully now and rubbing lotion into his legs. He picks up one leg at a time, pressing Bucky’s foot to his chest and works the lotion into the skin.

Bucky can hardly keep his eyes open from how relaxing this feels.

“I’d like that too,” Steve finally says. “I told you, I don’t just have sex with people I don’t care about.”

“So you’d been waiting all this time to make sure you cared about me?” Bucky asks meekly. He knows the answer is yes. He already knows, but he wants to hear it. After being the idiot showing up in the ER with salami in his ass, Bucky’s not really sure what kind of person he gets to be. He’s not really sure what kind of person he gets to _be_ _with_. He was an idiot…who stuck salami up his ass. And suddenly he’s being rewarded with Steve motherfucking Rogers. How does that karma work?

“Yup,” Steve answers simply. He lets Bucky’s legs nestle back into the bed. “Do you need me to pick you up to get under the blankets?”

“No, I can do it,” Bucky replies, shimming up the bed and pushing his legs beneath them. “They’re dirty as fuck though.” There’s lube, semen and sweat pressed into the sheets. It smells and Bucky’s pretty sure Steve smells it too.

“I know,” Steve sighs. “I just wanted you under them in the time it takes me to get new sheets. I don’t want you cold.”

“I’m fine, Steve,” Bucky laughs. “Get new sheets.”

Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s face before he’s out of the room.

Bucky loves watching him go. His ass is taut, kind of square and so juicy that even Bucky wants to shove his face into it and lick him open wide.

Steve comes back a few minutes later, carrying new sheets.

Bucky slips from the bed, pulling the sheets with him so he’s wrapped and covered. He’s a little wobbly on his legs but he pushes Steve away when Steve tries to steady him.

“Bucky,” Steve gasps, sounding hurt.

“I’m fine, Steve,” Bucky promises.

Steve eyes him warily before tugging the mattress cover off and quickly working to get the new sheets all splayed out and ready. Once he’s done, he motions for Bucky to climb back into bed.

Bucky lets the sheets around him drop to the floor and he crawls under the new sheets, inhaling the same scent he’d smelled off Steve a month ago– his laundry detergent.

Bucky scoots up the bed to nestle his head in the pillows. “Hey Steve?”

Steve’s over at the dresser, pulling out two pairs of gym shorts. He tosses a pair at Bucky and then slips one pair onto himself.

Bucky eyes the shorts with mild disdain. He doesn’t like his body being blocked from Steve’s anymore. Then, a mischievous smile graces his face. “Hey, daddy,” he coos, making sure to sound completely innocent.

Steve’s spine straightens and he stares at Bucky with all the wonder and respect in the world. “Yes, baby?”

“I’m still so open,” Bucky begins, shifting beneath the sheets. “I’d feel better if you slept inside me tonight.”

Steve looks around the room for a moment before nodding. He drops the gym shorts to the floor and climbs into the bed.

Bucky’s not sure when Steve cleaned the semen off his own body either. Probably when he went to grab Bucky the lotion. It’s funny, all the details he’s suddenly starting to notice now that his mind is clearing up.

“You into cockwarming too?” Steve laughs.

Bucky nods, biting his lower lip. “Yes, daddy.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re going to be the reason I die.”

Bucky snorts. “Nu-uh. I’m gonna be the reason you _live_.”

Steve inhales sharply. He grabs another condom from the nightstand and pulls the blankets down so he can hand Bucky the condom and let him put it on.

He’s flaccid, and it’s a little hard to get on, but once Bucky’s done fumbling around, he leans down to press a soft kiss to the tip.

“You’re such a pretty man,” Bucky compliments, breath ghosting over the tip of Steve’s cock.

Steve sighs, warm and happily. He pulls Bucky close to him, pressing Bucky’s back to his chest and brings one of Bucky’s legs around his outer thigh. He slips up into Bucky with ease, despite using absolutely no lube. Bucky’s still too stretched out for it to really matter and he’s got lube in him from before anyway.

“I thought you hate sappy shit,” Steve mumbles, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s ear as they settle into each other.

Bucky hums, pulling Steve’s arm around him just a bit tighter. He can start calling Steve his boyfriend. He’s allowed to show him off to his friends and maybe even one day take him to see his family. Wouldn’t that be a funny story? _Hey mom and dad, this is the guy who helped pull the salami out of my ass!_

“Maybe it’s growing on me,” Bucky concedes, closing his eyes and wiggling his ass to earn a little hiss from Steve, followed by a pinch to his buttocks. He yelps, staring accusingly at Steve.

“My baby doesn’t misbehave when his daddy’s givin’ him what he wants,” Steve says casually, his eyes heavy-lidded and his pupils practically swallowing any blue of his irises.

Bucky smiles, pressing a long, tired kiss to Steve’s lips, enjoying the rough scratching of that beard. He pulls back, still smiling.

“I’m becoming a sap,” Bucky suddenly blurts.

Steve’s eyes go wide in confusion. “Oh yeah?”

“I was just about to say– that I’m really excited to start this relationship with you.”

Steve’s face warms up, approval and adoration flooding his features, making his body radiate so much warmth and comfort Bucky’s damn sure he’s not imagining it.

“Me too,” Steve answers before settling his head onto the pillow and pulling Bucky just the tiniest bit closer to him.

Bucky lies there, listening to Steve’s breathing even out as it tickles against the back of his neck. He stares at the painting on the wall, it’s some local artist he’s sure. It’s abstract and all Bucky really sees is blobs in colors of olive, yellow and white. It’s calming, just the like rest of the dark house and Steve’s methodic breathing. Just like the cock that’s snug and warm inside his body. He squeezes his ass, feeling his muscles tighten around it but Steve doesn’t stir, just keeps breathing rhythmically against Bucky’s neck.

Bucky turns his head, giving Steve’s nose a quick peck before he settles back and closes his eyes.

So Bucky was an idiot once. Probably still is. He likes medical equipment up his ass and enjoys fisting and slipping things too large for his rectum into his ass. But at least he’s with a nurse now. A nurse that understands and accepts that about him. Just as Bucky accepts Steve and his own desires.

Bucky wasn’t lying.

He really _is_ excited to start this relationship with Steve. He’s already feeling like he never wants it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please add me on tumblr! [buckmebxrnes](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
